


Good Boy (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Derek, Edging, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanish Translation, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, well maybe a little plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stile cae en una relación BDSM con el diputado caliente-como-el-solo Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630075) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Por que tod@s sabemos ke un dom derek es para derretirse, espeor que disfruten de este fic traducido
> 
> Muchas gracias a DiscontentedWinter por dejarme traducir su historia
> 
> Como siempre todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

—Oh, qué vista.

Stiles se retuerce, casi dislocando su muñeca. Él hace una mueca de dolor y de vergüenza, y luego hace su mejor esfuerzo para parecer casual. Lo cual no es tan fácil de hacer cuando una de las muñecas está esposada al escritorio de su padre.

Es Derek Hale. Por supuesto que lo es. Sólo el mejor diputado de todos los tiempos y, aunque Stiles nunca lo admitirá, es la razón por la que ha estado dando tantas vueltas por la estación este verano. Porque Derek Hale es tan jodidamente caliente. Hay caliente, y luego está Derek. Las palabras son inadecuadas. Los superlativos se quedan cortos. Él es la puta perfección. Solo ugh. Derek hace cosas a la escasa autoestima y capacidad de Stiles de convertirse en un adulto exitoso cuando está cerca, y lo convierte en un idiota más bromista de lo habitual. Él también le hace cosas al pene de Stiles.

Gracias a Jesus, sus pantalones son razonablemente holgados hoy.

—¿Podrías quitarme las esposas?—, Pregunta Stiles, con la cara ardiendo.

—No— Derek Hale tiene una sonrisa como el pecado. Todos los pecados calientes y sucios que Stiles quiere cometer. Su sonrisa es de mil vatios joder, follame duro. Al menos eso es todo lo que Stiles puede pensar cuando lo ve.

—Tio—, dice Stiles, y luego se desploma contra el escritorio de su padre. —¿De Verdad?

Derek entra a la oficina. Se ha cambiado el uniforme y está vestido de calle. Esa puta chaqueta de cuero. Está jodiendo con Stiles tanto como su dueño. Anoche, Stiles se detuvo en una luz roja detrás de un tipo en una motocicleta, y consiguió una erección. Estúpido Derek. La estúpida chaqueta de Derek.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Stiles?— Derek pregunta, levantando sus cejas mientras se acerca más. —¿Estabas entrando a la sala de discos otra vez? No, espera, déjame adivinar. ¿Decidiste tomar prestado el coche de tu papá?

—Su Taser, en realidad—, dice Stiles, fingiendo indiferencia. —Y yo tenía una maldita buena razón.

La sonrisa de Derek se hace increíblemente más brillante. —Oh, esto lo tengo que escuchar.

Maldición.

Porque lo que parecía una maldita buena razón tal vez no lo sea en realidad.

—Está bien—, intenta Stiles. —Había un mapache...

Y eso s todo lo que puede decir antes de que Derek se eche a reír.

—¡Intentó morderme!—, Exclama Stiles.

—¿En serio?—, Pregunta Derek. —¿Ibas a usar el taser con un mapache?

—¡En defensa propia!

Derek se acerca, y Stiles puede oler su loción para después del afeitado. Su sonrisa se desvanece. —¿Sabes lo que necesitas, Stiles?

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Stiles, y traga.

Derek se inclina y respira las palabras contra su cuello. —Unos azotes.

—¿Q-qué?

De alguna manera Derek tiene una mano a cada lado de las caderas de Stiles. —Me escuchaste.

Eso cortocircuita la mente de Stiles. Él debería reír, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que debería estar sucediendo aquí, porque esto es una broma. Esto tiene que ser una broma. Los diputados vestidos de cuero no aparecen de la nada ofreciendo azotes. Que en realidad no son sexys en realidad, excepto por qué Stiles de repente tiembla al pensar en la mano de Derek dándole un azote en el trasero.

Él trata de retroceder lejos de esa imagen. —Tu ... ¿crees que mi padre debería azotarme? ¡Tengo dieciocho años, tio! 

—Sé exactamente cuántos años tienes, Stiles—, le dice Derek. —Y nunca dije que tu padre debería hacerlo.

El calor en el estrecho espacio entre sus cuerpos es casi insoportable. Stiles sabe que Derek puede escuchar su aliento al respirar. Él puede sentir el rubor en su rostro. Y él es duro. Horriblemente, vergonzosamente duro, y si Derek se mueve incluso una fracción, va a poder sentirlo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Y qué?— Pregunta Stiles, y joder no sabe de dónde encuentra el coraje. Su lengua se mueve rápidamente para deslizarse po su labio inferior. —¿Te estás ofreciendo?

Derek levanta su mirada de la boca de Stiles. —Oh sí.

¿Qué?

¿Qué?

Antes de que Stiles pueda registrar lo que está sucediendo, Derek ha dado un paso atrás y lo está volteando para mirar al escritorio. El brazalete tira y traquetea, y Stiles está sin aliento, mareado, como se pone antes de un ataque de pánico, excepto que esto no es pánico.

—Derek, qué...

Derek pone sus manos en las caderas de Stiles, y lo empuja hacia adelante para que golpee el escritorio. —¿Quieres esto, Stiles?— Su la barba incipiente contra la nuca de Stiles, y la visión de Stiles casi se apaga. —Respóndeme.

—S-si—. Sea lo que sea, sí, lo quiere.

Derek desliza sus manos alrededor de la bragueta de Stiles, y tira de ella para abrirla. Luego tira los pantalones caídos de Stiles y engancha los pulgares en la ropa interior de Capitán América de Stiles para arrastrarlos hacia abajo también. Él deja la tela alrededor de los muslos de Stiles. Sus manos son grandes y cálidas mientras recorren los globos del culo de Stiles, y Stiles gime y se retuerce.

—Creo que cinco deberían ser justas—, dice Derek, y Stiles puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. —Asume la posición, como dicen.

¿Cómo quien dice? ¿Los maestros de escuela ingleses? ¿Los ridículos Dom del porno? ¿Quien? ¿Quién dice eso?

Stiles amplía su postura tanto como su ropa interior y sus pantalones lo permiten, y agarra el borde del escritorio de su padre con fuerza. Santo cielo. El escritorio de su padre. Con su taza del mejor papá del mundo allí colocada, Stiles se irá al infierno. Derek va a perder su trabajo, y Stiles realmente se va al infierno.

Él se tensa cuando Derek levanta sus manos de su culo, pero no se espera el golpe. Es fuerte, corto, brusco que lo conmociona incluso antes de que empiece a arder, y Stiles se sobresalta y hace un ruido entre un jadeo y un grito de sorpresa.

La mano de Derek se frota sobre la carne, calmando el destello de dolor.

Santo puto Jesús. Eso duele. ¿Y Derek incluso cerró la puerta? Stiles trata de girarse y ver, pero el golpe número dos lo deja lloriqueando. Él gira su cabeza y presiona su boca contra su hombro. Deja que el sonido salga.

—Eso es—, dice Derek, con voz tranquila. —Eres un buen niño.

Esas palabras le hacen algo al pene de Stiles. Él empuja hacia atrás en el toque de Derek, pero luego la mano de Derek está de vuelta. Stiles jadea por respirar, estremeciéndose cuando aterriza el tercer golpe. Es dolor, pero también es cálido, y las manos de Derek están de vuelta en su culo palpitante, tocándolo, apaciguándolo, y la polla de Stiles está empezando a llenarse. Él está en esto. Santo cielo. Él está realmente metido en esto, y no solo de una manera teórica.

La cuarta bofetada hace que su cuerpo se sacuda. Él aprieta los ojos cerrados, calientes lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, pero se siente tan bien. Muy jodidamente bien.

—Más—, dice con tono áspero contra su camisa.

—Una más—, dice Derek, voz tan baja como un gruñido.

Stiles toma aliento, temblando.

El quinto golpe es el más duro hasta el momento, y el más fuerte, y Stiles tiembla y sus caderas se mueven de manera errática.

—Mírate—, dice Derek, frotándole el culo con las manos. —Mierda. Mírate.

Stiles jadea para recuperar el aliento.

Derek lo gira, lo arrastra hacia adelante. Stiles se sienta a horcajadas en el muslo de Derek, sobre su vaquero. Derek lo tiene allí, sus dedos se clavan en la tierna y palpitante carne de su culo.

—Vamos—, le urge. —Frótate contra mí.

No hay una forma real en que Stiles pueda rechazar eso. Al igual que no hay una forma real, de que él pudiera haber sabido en qué diablos se convertiría hoy. Él encrespa su mano libre detrás del cuello de Derek mientras comienza a moverse. Las esposas suenan en su otra muñeca.

Es bueno, y caliente, y embarazosamente rápido. Stiles muerde la chaqueta de cuero de Derek para amortiguar sus gritos cuando él llega, y luego Derek lo vuelve a poner sobre sus temblorosas piernas otra vez, y tira de su ropa interior y sus jeans.

—Vas a estar bien a partir de ahora, ¿verdad, Stiles?—, Pregunta en voz baja.

Stiles traga, y mira hacia la puerta que, sí, ha estado abierta todo este tiempo. Él arrastra su mirada hacia Derek, con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿y realmente no sabe cómo responder eso? ¿La pregunta sigue siendo parte del juego extraño que están jugando aquí? ¿O no es un juego en absoluto? Stiles no tiene ni puta idea.

Derek se estira y agarra su barbilla. Levantando su cabeza para que Stiles no pueda evitar su mirada. —¿Stiles?

—Estaré bien—, se las arregla Stiles en un susurro.

Derek le muestra esa sonrisa de mil vatios otra vez, y se acerca. —Oh, sé que lo harás. Vas a ser mi buen chico. —Él roza su boca contra la de Stiles en un suave beso que deja a Stiles sin aliento incluso más que las nalgadas. Cuando se inclina hacia atrás, está sonriendo de nuevo, con los ojos arrugados en las esquinas. —Mi turno terminó hace una hora. Te llamaré, supongo.

—¿Qué?— Stiles parpadea, y espera que el mundo comience a tener sentido. —Espere. ¿Y las esposas?

—Estoy seguro de que el sheriff te los quitará cuando regrese de su patrulla.

—¡Derek! ¿En serio? —Stiles no cree que esté hablando solo de las esposas. Como, ¿qué acaba de pasar aquí?

—Te llamaré, supongo—, dice Derek, caminando hacia la puerta. —Y cogerás, ¿no es así?

Stiles tiene la sensación de que está pasando algo por alto. Y también tiene la sensación de que le va a encantar cada maldito minuto. —Sí. Voy a coger.

—Buen chico—, dice Derek con una sonrisa, y lo deja esposado al escritorio.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Te llamaré, supongo.'_

¿Qué diablos significa eso? Stiles revisa su teléfono por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos por si acaso Derek Hale ha llamado mientras tanto. Él no tiene nada. Han pasado solo dos días desde que ocurrió el incidente en la comisaría, y Stiles realmente no sabe qué etiqueta es para este tipo de cosas. Como permites que un tipo te azote el trasero mientras estás esposado al escritorio de tu padre, ¿se supone que debes esperar al menos una semana para llamar para no parecer demasiado necesitado o lo que sea? Este es un territorio nuevo para Stiles.

Por lo que Stiles puede decir, ni siquiera fue una conexión aleatoria o lo que sea. Derek ni siquiera se libero. De acuerdo, tan claramente que él estaba muy metido en azotar el culo de Stiles , pero ahora que Stiles mira hacia atrás, parece extraño que él ni siquiera haya tenido un atisbo de la polla de Derek. Él sabe que estaba duro, lo sintió, y absolutamente le habría hecho volar a Derek a cambio, pero Derek ni siquiera preguntó. ¿Eso es raro?

Todo parece muy extraño.

Caliente, pero extraño.

Mayormente caliente

Stiles se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo e intenta ignorarlo.

Luego lo vuelve a sacar y juega algunos niveles de Candy Crush.

Entonces le preocupa que esté desperdiciando su batería, y ¿qué pasa si Derek intenta llamarle?

Luego se dice a sí mismo que es un idiota.

Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es Derek de todos modos? Todo lo que Stiles realmente sabe sobre el tio es lo caliente que se ve con el uniforme del ayudante del Sheriff, y lo mucho que le pica la mano cuando le da una palmada en el culo a Stiles . Y esas cosas, por grandiosas que sean, no son suficientes para formar la base de un estudio de personajes.

Y a Stiles se le ocurre su idea más estúpida de la historia.

 

 

Derek Hale vive en un loft convertido en Maple. Bueno, Stiles conjetura que está parcialmente convertido. Derek vive en el último piso. Hay trabajos de construcción durante el día en los niveles inferiores, y hay fotos de apartamentos luminosos y abiertos, pero a esta hora el lugar está vacío. No hay luces encendidas cuando Stiles llega al piso de Derek.

Llama, pero sabe que Derek no está en casa. Él conoce los turnos de Derek tan bien como sabe los de su padre.

Stiles busca la linterna del teléfono para encenderla, y luego busca con kit de abrir cerraduras. ¿Qué? Solo ha usado sus poderes para el bien. Principalmente. Al igual, esta es probablemente su primera allanamiento real y entrar, porque no cuenta si es tu propia casa.

Le toma unos minutos, pero finalmente Stiles siente que los clavijas en la cerradura se abren. Agita las púas un poco más, y el mecanismo de bloqueo gira. La puerta del loft se abre.

Stiles toca la pared hasta que encuentra un interruptor de luz, y lo enciende.

Guau.

Es un gran espacio. Hay una cocina y una sala de estar y comedor abiertos. Enormes ventanas y un balcón que parece recorrer toda la longitud del lugar. También hay una escalera de caracol de hierro que conduce arriba. ¿Dormitorio? Probablemente.

Stiles mira por las estanterías de Derek durante un tiempo, buscando atisbos de quién es este tio. Él lee a Keroauc y Kafka. Pero también a Tom Clancy y John Grisham. También hay DVD, pero no muchos. Películas populares en su mayoría. Nada de arte. Nada en blanco y negro donde la gente usa jerseys de cuello alto y habla francés. Claramente, las profundidades ocultas de Derek Hale no se encontrarán aquí.

Tampoco hay fotografías. La nevera está también también. Solo un par de menús de sitios locales de comida para llevar.

Stiles se para al final de las escaleras, y se limpia las palmas de los pantalones vaqueros. Pero, ¿ya que está dentro? Entonces podría seguir o irse a casa, ¿verdad? Decide ir al dormitorio.

Solo lo llega hasta la mitad de los escalones.

—Stiles.

Stiles se da vuelta, atrapando a sí mismo antes de que caiga, y por supuesto, Derek está de pie en la puerta. Tiene una mirada que Stiles no puede leer, pero piensa que significa que probablemente vaya a ser arrestado.

—Hey, —se las arregla. —Entonces, um, ¿sistema de alarma silenciosa?

—No.— Derek apoya sus manos en su cinturón. En su arma. —Estaba patrullando y vi las luces encendidas.

—Oh—. Él es el peor ladrón que haya existido. Para ser justos, es su primera vez.

—Baja aquí.

Stiles tropieza con los escalones.

Derek se acerca a él. —Pensé que ibas a ser un buen chico, Stiles.

Las palabras hacen algo extraño en su interior. Él mira boquiabierto a Derek.

—¿Bien?, —Pregunta Derek.

Stiles no es generalmente del tipo silencioso, pero su cerebro se derrite en las proximidades de este calor. —Um. ¿Lo siento?

—¿Viniste aquí sabiendo que serías capturado?, —Pregunta Derek, su voz baja. —¿Viniste aquí buscando otra azotaina?

Joder, está caliente. Como ridículamente caliente. Cada pregunta que Stiles tenía ... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, incluso llamado?... directo de su cabeza.

—¿Te tocaste después de la última vez?, —Pregunta Derek, no hay más inflexión en su voz que si pregunta por el maldito clima o algo así.—¿Fuiste un chico malo? ¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado pensando en mi mano azotando tu culo?

La cara de Stiles arde. —¡No dijiste que no podría!

Jesús. Mierda.

¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? No es asunto de Derek. ¡Derek no está a cargo de la polla de Stiles! Excepto... a excepción de la parte donde Stiles solo lo quiere. Quiere que Derek le diga qué hacer. Quiere que Derek esté a cargo. Quiere que Derek simplemente lo use. Es sucio y está mal, y la sola idea de eso hace que su polla se endurezca que probablemente vaya a correrse en sus pantalones en cualquier momento.

Derek lo mira, ojos oscuros. —¿Cuántas veces, Stiles?

—¿Um, cuatro?— Se estremece bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Derek. —¿Cinco?

—Hmm.

Stiles abre la boca, no encuentra absolutamente nada y la cierra de nuevo. Porque lo que está pasando aquí ¿Derek va a arrestarlo? ¿Por qué incluso pregunta cuántas veces se masturbo Stiles? Stiles está completamente fuera de su alcance aquí. Lo ha estado desde ese día en la comisaría.

Derek merodea más cerca, y de repente están uno enfrente del otro. Stiles es más o menos la altura de Derek, pero de repente se siente tan pequeño. Como un conejito tembloroso delante de un depredador. Excepto si Stiles tiene una respuesta de lucha o huida, está completamente cerrada en este momento. Simplemente acabemos con esto, y lo dejaré solo... de pie aquí.

—Habrá reglas, Stiles, —le dice Derek. —Si vamos a hacer esto, vas a tener que aprender a obedecer las reglas.

—¿Q...Qué reglas?— Tartamudea Stiles, cuando la mejor pregunta sería: Si vamos a hacer qué, exactamente. Pero de alguna manera, con Derek parado justo en frente de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stiles pueda sentir el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de que no se tocan, parece que ya es una conclusión inevitable.

Derek se inclina más cerca. Su aliento está caliente contra la oreja de Stiles , y el rostro de Stiles se sonroja. —Vas a ser mi buen chico, Stiles. Eso significa no tocarte a menos que yo lo diga. Si rompes las reglas, te castigaré.

—¿Azotes?— Stiles croa, sus ojos se cierran.

—Tal vez.— Él puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Derek. —O tal vez pondré una jaula en tu polla hasta que aprendas a comportarte.

Santa mierda. Todo el cuerpo de Stiles se estremece ante la idea de eso. Lo odia. Él piensa. ¿Tal vez? Él no puede decirlo. Sus respuestas están arruinadas cuando se trata de Derek. Abre los ojos otra vez, y gira su rostro hacia Derek. Su garganta hace clic cuando traga. —¿Es este el tipo de cosas para las que necesito una palabra segura?

—Comencemos despacio, ¿mmm?— Derek levanta su mano y toma la mejilla de Stiles . —Por ahora, no significa no, y sí significa sí—. ¿Vale?

—Está bien, —susurra Stiles.

Derek se inclina y roza su boca contra la de Stiles . Stiles se estremece e intenta abrazarlo, pero Derek ya está retrocediendo.

—Estoy de servicio, —dice. —Y ya pasó tu toque de queda.

—Nii siquiera son las once, —le dice Stiles.

—Y es una noche de colegio.

Cierto. Lo que significa que su toque de queda es a las diez. Pero también, su padre está trabajando hasta tarde otra vez, y ambos saben que Stiles siempre ha sido un poco elástico con su toque de queda. Es increíble la frecuencia con la que diez se extiende hasta la medianoche o incluso más tarde. Además, ni siquiera es tarde, y Stiles está bastante seguro de que no cuenta como queda fuera del toque de queda a menos que su padre lo atrape, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, nunca sucedió.

—Vete a casa, Stiles, —le dice Derek. —La próxima vez que vengas, vamos a discutir tu castigo.

—¿Castigo?

—A menos que prefieras que te lleve a la comisaría, ¿y tengas que explicarle al sheriff cómo entraste en mi apartamento cerrado?

Stiles se aclara la garganta y traga. —¿Mmm no?

—Eso es lo que pensé, —dice Derek. —Vete a casa, Stiles.

Stiles asiente y se dirige hacia la puerta.

—¿Y Stiles?

Él se da vuelta, apretando el estómago.

Derek le sonríe. —No te masturbes.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste, —dice Derek.

Cierto. Stiles duda por un momento, pero está claro que Derek no tiene nada más que agregar.

Cierto.

—Simplemente, um, me iré entonces, —murmura.

Derek sonríe.

 

 

Stiles está en casa y en la cama cuando su padre entra. Sin embargo, no está durmiendo. Está acostado allí, con la mano metida en el elástico de los pantalones de su pijama. Derek no lo sabrá, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que pueda saberlo, ¿verdad? Y es una regla estúpida, ¿verdad? Es. Es estúpido.

Él no tiene que hacer nada que Derek le diga. Él no necesita regresar y ser castigado. Él puede dejar todo esto y pretender que nunca sucedió. Derek no va a decirle a su padre cómo entró. Si lo hace, Stiles puede decirle exactamente lo que sucedió en su oficina cuando él no estaba allí. Y Stiles duda que eso termine bien para el agente favorito de su padre .

Así es probablemente destrucción asegurada mutuamente, probablemente.

El punto es que Stiles no tiene que regresar, y seguro que no tiene por qué dejar de masturbarse.

Se retuerce en la cama y baja su mano.

A no ser que…

¿A menos que él quiera?

Santa mierda

Él lo quiere.

Sí. Está con el agua al cuello.


	3. Chapter 3

Es viernes por la tarde cuando Stiles se encuentra otra vez fuera del loft de Derek Hale. Él vino directamente del colegio, y se siente un poco raro. ¿Es algo que no debería estar haciendo a la luz del día? Excepto que Derek trabaja cambios extraños. Stiles sabe que terminó las noches esta mañana y que tiene el fin de semana libre. Aún así, fue una sorpresa obtener el texto: ¿Quieres venir esta tarde? Stiles estaba sorprendido de que fuera una pregunta, piensa. De alguna manera esperaba el imperativo, piensa. Ven esta tarde. Sin signo de interrogación. Solo una orden En realidad, podría haber sido posible rechazar si hubiera sido una orden, porque Stiles es nada si no contrario.Pero una pregunta? Como si tal vez Derek no supiera la respuesta antes de preguntar? Eso es otra cosa. Stiles no sabe por qué, pero lo es.Siente que quizás esté lidiando con matices que no sabe leer. En absoluto.

Él traga, su garganta chasquea, y golpea la puerta.

Se abre.

Derek está usando pantalones de dormir y una camiseta sin mangas.Todavía parece medio dormido, su cabello sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños, y se ve tan suave que, por un momento, Stiles olvida por completo el escalofrío de miedo y excitación que generalmente acompaña al ver al hombre. Derek es normalmente es ángulos duros y agudos.

Y luego sonríe, y su mirada se fija en Stiles con la intensidad de un depredador, y ahí está. El pequeño escalofrío corriendo por su espina dorsal.

—H-hey, —dice, tragando de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Derek le enciende, y él se hace a un lado para dejar entrar a Stiles. Cierra la puerta sin decir una palabra, y gira la cerradura.

Stiles baja su mochila. No iba a dejarla en su Jeep y que un idiota le robara sus notas de química. Se limpia las manos con los pantalones vaqueros. —Entonces, um...

—¿Has estado pensando en mí?, —Pregunta Derek, su voz es baja y cálida.

—Sí—. La palabra sale como una mueca.

—¿Fuiste un buen chico, Stiles?— Derek da un rodeo detrás de él, y luego se inclina tan cerca que su aliento está caliente contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles . —¿O te masturbaste?

Stiles lucha para no girarse y mirarlo, incluso si no entiende el por qué. —Yo, um ...

Derek aprieta la cara contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles e inhala.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, temblando. —¿Técnicamente no me masturbe?

—¿Qué hiciste, Stiles?

—Um.— Stiles puede sentir su cara ardiendo. —Como que, eh, me desperté esta mañana y me froté contra mi colchón.

Las manos de Derek se posan en sus caderas. —¿Lo hiciste porque necesitabas venirte, o porque querías ver qué pasaría cuando me lo dijeras?

Ambos.

Una especie ambos.

—Porque ya te debo un castigo, ¿no?, —Pregunta Derek.

Stiles cierra sus ojos mientras su polla se endurece en sus jeans. —S-sí.

—¿Es por eso que lo hiciste? ¿Querías otra azotaina?

—No sé lo que quiero—. Es la verdad. Stiles no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo aquí, excepto que hay algo dentro de él que le obliga a estar aquí, a hacer lo que sea que Derek quiera, a perderse en lo que sea que sea esto. Es terrorífico.

Derek aprieta su boca contra el costado de su cuello, y desliza una mano hacia su pecho. —Tu corazón late tan rápido como el de un conejo.

Stiles traga. —Eso es porque no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Qué estamos haciendo.

Derek lo gira y coloca otra vez sus manos en sus caderas. Su expresión es seria. —No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Quiero explorarte. ¿Quieres follarte también? Pero sobre todo quiero deshacerte, una y otra vez, porque te ves tan jodidamente destrozado cuando te vienes.

Stiles apenas puede escuchar las palabras sobre el zumbido de su cerebro.

—No soy vanilla, —dice Derek. —Te voy a presionar un poco, si me dejas. Si hacemos esto, entonces me estás dando el control. Y me gusta el control, Stiles. Me gusta decirles a los niños pequeños qué hacer.

Oh, mierda Stiles siente que va a correrse en sus pantalones.

—Y si hacemos esto, —continúa Derek, —somos exclusivos. No jodas con nadie más mientras me estás jodiendo.

¡Ah! ¡Como si hubiera una línea alrededor de la manzana o algo!

—Eso no va a ser un problema, —se las arregla Stiles. —Créeme.

Derek sonríe. —Y si hacemos esto, me vas a dejar hacer las reglas, y vas a dejar que te castigue cuando las rompas.

—Sí, —dice Stiles, y levanta la barbilla. —Para eso estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿Para ser castigado?

La sonrisa de Derek se ensancha en una sonrisa real, y sus ojos brillan de alegría. —Buen chico. Ahora sube y quítate la ropa, y veamos cuántas veces puedo hacerte decir lo siento.

 

 

Al principio, Stiles pensó que iba a asfixiarse con la vergüenza, pero no, resulta que va a ahogarse en su propio sudor. Está acostado desnudo en la cama de Derek con las piernas abiertas y Derek arrodillado entre ellas, y se está muriendo. Está muriendo honestamente, porque Derek lo ha estado masturbando lentamente durante al menos media hora, y Stiles ha estado en el borde tantas veces que pudo trazar un mapa, construir un puesto de refrigerios y vender hielo para los turistas. Es jodidamente ridículo. Está tan cerca de llegar, pero cada vez que lo hace, Derek lo detiene. Solo agarra sus bolas lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarlo, y luego lo hace de nuevo. Stiles es un desastre sudoroso y balbuceante.

—¡Por favor, Derek! ¡Por favor! —Se retuerce, su voz se engancha, y mira a Derek a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.— ¡ Señor !

Derek desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior, y acaricia su polla suavemente. —No puedes venirte, Stiles. Aún no.

Stiles solloza. —¡Derek!

Derek suelta su polla y alcanza el lubricante de nuevo. Chorrea una poco en su palma, rodando las bolas de Stiles.

—¡Noooo!

—¿Quieres que pare?, —Pregunta Derek, levantando la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa malvada.

—No, quiero que me dejes venirme, ¡maldito idiota!

Derek se congela, y levanta sus cejas. —¿Es esa alguna forma de hablar conmigo?

Stiles golpea los puños contra el colchón. —¡Derek! ¡Por favor!

—Dime que lo sientes, bebé.

Stiles cierra sus ojos contra la ráfaga de calor que inspiran esas palabras. —¡Lo siento!— Está llorando como un niño pequeño en este momento. Su polla está tan dura que duele, y tiene calor y sed y su cerebro se está ahogando en una sobrecarga sensorial, y solo quiere venirse. El lo necesita.—¡Siento haber entrado! ¡Lo siento, vine cuando dijiste que no podía! ¡Lo siento!

—Abre los ojos, Stiles. Mírame.

Stiles lo mira a través de pestañas. Está temblando y demasiado cansado para luchar contra él.

—Me odias ahora, —le dice Derek con una sonrisa. —Pero un día, te va a encantar esto. Me encanta cómo puedo mantenerte al borde durante horas.

Stiles gime y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo estás,— le promete Derek, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Stiles y frotando su pulgar sobre la cabeza. —Vas a ser un chico tan bueno para mí, Stiles. Vas a esperar que llegue el permiso, y me lo agradecerás cuando te lo dé.

—Por favor, —Stiles grazna, su aliento se estremece a medida que ese horrible placer aumenta más y más, enrollándose dentro de él como un resorte.—¡Por favor, Derek!—

Derek desliza su otra mano al trasero de Stiles , y presiona sus dedos contra su entrada. —¿Juegas contigo mismo cuando te masturbas, Stiles? ¿Pones tus dedos aquí? O tal vez tienes un juguete, ¿eh? Algo que te ilumina cuando lo haces bien.

Stiles se arquea fuera de la cama cuando Derek desliza la punta de un dedo dentro de él. —N-no. No tengo nada Sol... solo mis dedos.

Derek levanta sus cejas.

Stiles se estremece. —T-tuve un consolador una vez, pero no pude... no pude hacer que encajará.

—Pobre bebé, —murmura Derek. —No te preocupes. Te voy a estirar antes de follarte. Haré que uses plugs para mí hasta que puedas tomar mi pene como se supone que debes hacerlo.

Stiles se estremece cuando Derek desliza su pulgar sobre la cabeza de su polla.

—¿Te gusta el sonido de eso?, —Pregunta Derek. —¿Quieres que te muestre cuánto puedes tomar?

—¡Mmm!— Stiles intenta contenerse mientras el placer dentro de él se tensa, ya anticipándose a la amarga frustración que seguramente seguirá cuando Derek no le deja terminar.

—Te verás tan bien cuando te abra con mi pene, —le dice Derek. Él acaricia a Stiles más rápido. —Muy bonito para mí.

Stiles comienza a llorar. Llorosos y fuertes sollozos arrancados de algún lugar profundo.

—Está bien, —le dice Derek. —Vamos, Stiles. Vente por mí. Venga.

Él aprieta su agarre y tuerce su muñeca y eso -combinado con su permiso- es todo lo que necesita Stiles para arquearse fuera de la cama, disparando cuerdas de semen por todo su dolorido abdomen, su pecho y los dedos de Derek.

Él no puede dejar de temblar cuando ha terminado.

—Está bien, —le dice Derek, saltando de la cama y arrastrando el edredón sobre él. Un momento después se está acomodando junto a Stiles, y Stiles se curva hacia él, todavía temblando incontrolablemente. Derek lo abrazó. Él es una presencia cálida y sólida. —Buen chico, Stiles. Buen chico.

Stiles se va a dormir, demasiado cansado para cuestionar, por una vez en su vida, qué demonios acaba de pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Todavía está oscuro cuando Stiles se despierta con un dedo que recorre su labio inferior. Él aspira en un aliento rápido y sorprendido.  
—No te muevas, —murmura Derek, inclinándose sobre él.

Duele. Legítimamente duele. Sus abdominales no han tenido un entrenamiento así en, bueno, nunca. Tampoco su polla. Hace todo lo posible para protestar cuando Derek sumerge su pulgar en la boca de Stiles, pero está realmente tan destrozado y estrujado para que hacerlo

Está oscuro. Stiles no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha dormido. La única luz en la habitación proviene de una lámpara en la mesita de noche de Derek. Hace que todo parezca un poco irreal, un poco parecido a un sueño, y deja que Stiles se relaje cuando en realidad debería estar volviéndose loco. Él chupa el pulgar de Derek en su boca, y deja que sus ojos se cierren.

—Buen chico, —murmura Derek, y Stiles se calienta con los elogios.

Derek se ve precioso con poca luz. Pinta los planos de su cuerpo en oro suave. Por supuesto, Derek se vería precioso en cualquier lugar. Literalmente en cualquier lugar. Stiles no tiene idea de lo que alguien como Derek ve en un hombre pálido y flaco como él, pero no va a cuestionar su suerte en este momento. No cuando tiene más sentido apretar la boca alrededor del pulgar de Derek y deslizar la lengua sobre él.

La boca de Derek se curva en una sonrisa. —Vas a ser un buen chupapollas, Stiles.

Stiles siente una sacudida de sorpresa ante las palabras, y luego ese mismo estallido de calor otra vez. Toda su vida solo escuchó esa palabra usada como negativa, ¿pero cuando Derek lo dice? Sí, Stiles quiere ser un buen chupapollas. El mejor.

—Ojalá pudiera enseñarte ahora mismo, —dice Derek, su voz baja en el oído de Stiles mientras se acerca. —Ojalá pudiera ponerte de rodillas y verte intentar tragarme.

Stiles gime, su pene se contrae ante la idea.

—Son casi las ocho, —le dice Derek. Tengo turno de noche, y será mejor que vuelvas a casa antes de que tu padre empiece a preguntarte dónde estás.

Derek saca su pulgar de la boca de Stiles , y Stiles se traga su decepción.

—Sí, —dice, su voz rasposa. —Supongo que sí.

—Quiero probar algo antes de que te vayas, —dice Derek.

El estómago de Stiles se retuerce con anticipación, y su corazón late un poco más rápido. —¿El qué?

—Quiero que uses un plug para mí, —le dice Derek. —Solo uno pequeño. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Stiles? Quiero comenzar a estirarte para que pronto puedas tomar mi pene como es debido.

—Sí—. La palabra ya salió a la luz antes de que Stiles pueda retractarse. No está seguro si quiere o no.

Derek sube de la cama. Está usando un par de calzoncillos ajustados, y nada más, y nadie tiene derecho a verse tan caliente después de haber estado durmiendo durante unas horas. Especialmente cuando Stiles sabe que parece que ha sido arrastrado a través de un seto. Stiles lo ve cruzar la habitación, su mirada fija en su culo, y en la forma en que sus músculos se mueven cuando se inclina para abrir el pequeño armario en la pared opuesta. Cuando se endereza y gira, tiene un plug en la mano.

Stiles se mueve ansiosamente, luchando contra el impulso de estirar la mano y llevar el edredón hasta su barbilla. Posiblemente sobre su cabeza.

Derek coge el lubricante de la mesita de noche cuando regresa.

—Puedes hacer esto, —dice, y Stiles en realidad le cree.

Derek retira el edredón, y el aire de la noche se siente frío en la piel de Stiles . Se le pone la piel de gallina.

—Es solo un pequeño, —le dice Derek.

Stiles está allí y trata de no quebrarse sin ningún motivo.

Nunca sabe qué hacer con Derek, cómo actuar, a menos que Derek se lo diga. Eso no es normal, ¿verdad? Solo... se siente como Derek establece todo como lo hace. La forma en que dice las cosas más calientes como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima, y de alguna manera logra hacer algo que ni con todo el Adderall en el mundo no podría manejar: hace que Stiles se concentre. Sus pensamientos dispersos y sus extraños contratiempos, su cerebro de pinball y su palabra vomitan: todos se desmoronan cuando Stiles se fija en Derek.

No es normal.

—Levanta las piernas, —le dice Derek. —Mantenlas abiertas para mí.

—Eso no debería sonar tan caliente, —Stiles murmura mientras obedece.

Derek le lanza una sonrisa. —¿Estás avergonzado, Stiles? ¿Mantenerte abierto de esta manera?

La cara de Stiles arde.

—Porque no deberías estarlo, —le dice Derek, y abre el lubricante. —Estás tan caliente así. ¿Entregándote a mí como un buen chico?.

Stiles se estremece cuando Derek se arrodilla entre sus piernas y se inclina para tocar su agujero. El lubricante está frío al principio, pero luego Derek empuja un dedo dentro de él, y los sentidos de Stiles están tan confundidos que olvida por completo cómo distinguir el calor de lo húmedo y lo resbaladizo, lleno y abrasador y apretado.

—Relájate para mí, —le dice Derek, su dedo avanzando más adentro. —Relájate.

De acuerdo, entonces eso es un poco más difícil de obedecer, ¿por asqueroso? Pero Stiles respira y obliga a sus músculos a moverse, y de repente el dedo de Derek se desliza completamente dentro de él. Nada duele, pero se siente raro. Y entonces Derek se mueve, doblando ligeramente su dedo, y Stiles sabe exactamente lo que está buscando, pero nada puede describir la forma en que se iluminó desde adentro cuando Derek realmente lo encuentra.

Stiles no creía tener algo en su interior que le hiciera ponerse duro otra vez.

Derek le sonríe. —No te vengas, Stiles.

—¿Qué?— Stiles se encuentra empujando contra el dedo de Derek. —¿Por qué?

—Porque la primera vez que vengas con algo dentro de ti, quiero que sea mi polla.

Stiles resopla un sonido atrapado entre la risa y la incredulidad. ¿Porque Derek dice mierda así? No va a ayudar.

Derek retira su dedo lentamente, luego coge el lubricante de nuevo. Esta vez desliza dos dedos en Stiles, y Stiles gime y se arquea fuera de la cama. Esta vez hay un poco de dolor, pero no es lo suficientemente agudo como para realmente considerar el dolor. Y vale la pena cuando Derek vuelve a clavar su próstata.

Derek saca sus dedos lentamente, y levanta el plug trasero. Es de plástico y tiene una pequeña curva. Y a pesar de que Derek dijo que era pequeño, ahora no se ve tan pequeño.

—Te encantará esto, lo prometo, —le dice Derek, y Stiles se relaja un poco. Derek lubrica el plug, y se inclina para presionar la cabeza contra el agujero de Stiles.

Stiles gime y retuerce las sábanas entre sus dedos mientras Derek comienza a empujarlo lentamente. Él puede sentir que se estira alrededor de la forma bulbosa del tapón, y se pregunta salvajemente si así se sentirá la polla de Derek. Es difícil no tratar de apretar el plug, para tratar de empujarlo. Y de repente, la presión disminuye, y Stiles puede sentir que se cierra alrededor de la base más estrecha del plug.

Él presiona una mano contra su estómago, respirando pesadamente.

—No lo sentirás allí, —le dice Derek con una sonrisa. —Son solo unas pocas pulgadas.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, respirando pesadamente mientras trata de ordenar las sensaciones que lo inundan. Su polla todavía está a media asta, y su culo se siente realmente lleno, y sobre todo, es consciente de que esto no es suficiente para llevarlo al límite, y quiere más.

Derek se inclina sobre él y roza un suave beso contra su boca. —Vístete, Stiles.

Derek se levanta, mirando con una sonrisa mientras Stiles se sienta. Sus ojos se abren cuando todo cambia dentro de él, y el plug roza su próstata.

—¡Mierda!

Derek se ríe y se dirige al baño pequeño que está fuera de la habitación. —Vístete, Stiles.

Stiles gime mientras busca sus jeans y su ropa interior. Forcejea con ellos, tratando de no empujar demasiado el tapón, mientras escucha a Derek lavándose las manos. Derek sale del baño con una toalla colgada del hombro.

—¿Crees que tu padre tiene tu cena lista para ti?, —Pregunta, inclinando la cabeza.

Stiles se pone la camisa. —Um, tal vez. Cenamos tarde los viernes.

—Mierda. Ojalá pudiera estar allí para verte sentado a la mesa con él, retorciéndose y enrojeciendo.

Stiles siente que el calor sube a través de él. —¿Tengo que?

—No es necesario, —dice Derek. —¿Quieres?

La respiración se aleja de Stiles. —Sí. Sí lo hago.

La sonrisa de Derek crece. —Buen chico.

 

La cena con su padre es insoportable. Es una maldita tortura, eso es lo que es, y Stiles se está yendo al infierno porque es tan estúpidamente caliente, y su padre sabe que algo anda mal, pero nunca va a adivinar de qué se trata, porque ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

—¿Tomaste tu Adderall hoy?, —Pregunta por fin.

Sí papá. Pero también uno de tus ayudantes me metió un plug en el trasero, y se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Stiles se escapa a su habitación tan pronto como puede, alegando que quiere comenzar con sus deberes.

Hay un mensaje de Derek esperándolo:

Quítatelo antes de acostarse y límpialo. No te vengas o serás castigado.

También hay un enlace.

Elige tres cosas.

El dedo de Stiles tiembla cuando toca el enlace y se abre el sitio web. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que está mirando. Es lencería. Lencería para chicos. Stiles se sienta demasiado fuerte en su cama, sorprendido, y gime cuando el tapón golpea su próstata.

Él es el buen chico de Derek.

¿Podría él... también podría ser un buen bebe para Derek?


	5. Chapter 5

  
Tres días más tarde, Stiles está de pie en el baño de Derek, con una maraña de nailon en las manos temblorosas, y ni idea de qué diablos está haciendo aquí. Y eso es solo logísticamente hablando. Stiles ni siquiera ha empezado a desentrañar sus complicados sentimientos sobre esto con Derek. Primero él tiene que descubrir cómo ponerse estas medias.  
Stiles saca una media de alrededor de la cosa de cartón que la envuelve, y se sienta en el borde del baño de Derek mientras intenta descubrir cómo hacer esto. Tiene un vago recuerdo de haber visto a su madre poniéndose las medias cuando su papá la llevaba a una cena elegante o algo por el estilo. Él recuerda la forma en que ella señaló sus dedos de los pies como una bailarina.

Stiles se muerde el labio y se queda mirando la media floja en su mano.

Probablemente no debería estar pensando en su madre en este momento, ¿verdad?

Recoge la media y la desliza por la punta del pie.

Oh Dios. Él realmente está haciendo esto.

Toma una respiración profunda y la sostiene mientras rueda la media de su pierna.

—¿Stiles?— Tocan la puerta. —¿Estás bien allí?

Bueno, esa es una maldita pregunta, Derek.

—S-sí, —dice, deseando que su voz no temblara. —Saldré pronto.

Derek le había enviado el enlace al sitio de lencería y le dijo que escogiera tres cosas. Stiles ya lleva puestas las bragas azules y las extrañas prendas de corsé que en realidad no son un corsé real, pero probablemente una especie de corsé para muñecos. Tiene cordones en la parte posterior y todo, pero en realidad se cierra hacia un lado. Stiles no está seguro de que hubiera podido usarlo de otra manera. Él no sabe por qué eligió el corsé. Se veía bien en el modelo andrógino del sitio. ¿Tal vez no parecía tan bonita y femenina como las camisolas de encaje? Al igual que Stiles está dibujando una línea en alguna parte, o algo así. Aunque es una línea bastante tambaleante, dado que también lleva bragas y medias. Y un liguero de encaje. Stiles no lo había ordenado, pero Derek se lo había entregado con una sonrisa, y está bien, sí, lo necesitará para mantener sus medias.

Si él alguna vez logra conseguir ponerselas.

Tira la segunda media sobre su pie.

En los últimos tres días, Stiles ha estado trabajando en esta fantasía de que va a envolver estos pequeños pedazos de encaje, satén y nylon a su alrededor, y de repente se verá sexy. Será perfecto y perfecto, como un montaje de maquillaje en una película. Excepto, cuando finalmente consigue ponerse las medias y que los pequeños clips que cuelgan del liguero se abrochen, no es una bella criatura fae mirándolo desde el espejo del baño de Derek, ¿o sí? No. Es solo Stiles, con la cara roja y sudorosa, usando ropa interior de señora.

Él se ve ridículo.

Su corazón se acelera, y él se inclina y busca sus vaqueros descartados. Él logra golpear su rodilla contra el gabinete en el proceso, fuerte.

—¿Stiles?— Derek abre la puerta. —¿Estás bien?

La cara de Stiles está ardiendo. —Esto es estúpido.

—¿Qué es estúpido?, —Pregunta Derek, con la frente algo arrugada.

Stiles se hace un gesto vago. —Esto. Me siento estúpido.

Derek sostiene su mirada. —¿Por qué?

—Es tonto, —murmura Stiles, fijando su mirada en el suelo en lugar de en Derek o, peor aún, en su propio reflejo. —Me veo como un tonto.

Derek se acerca, deslizando sus manos sobre las caderas de Stiles por detrás. Sus pulgares trazan el suave satén y el encaje del liguero. —Levanta la cabeza, Stiles.

Stiles obedece y se ve a sí mismo en el espejo del baño.

—No creo que te veas tonto, —dice Derek, su voz es tan baja como un susurro. —Creo que te ves increíble.

No es una mentira, claramente. Stiles puede sentir el bulto de la polla de Derek presionando fuertemente en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Soy demasiado peludo, —grita de repente.

Derek soltó una carcajada, y pasó los dedos por la estrecha banda de piel del abdomen de Stiles entre el liguero y las bragas. Le hace cosquillas, y Stiles se retuerce un poco. —Eres perfecto, Stiles. Pero si quieres afeitarte un día, podemos hacerlo.

—¿Nosotros?, —Pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Derek se inclina y pasa una mano por el costado de la garganta de Stiles .— Mmm . Haría que te mantuvieras quieto mientras te afeito. Hazte a todos de color rosa, suave como la seda. —Desliza su mano sobre las bragas, y coge la polla dolorida de Stiles . —Serías tan bonito para mí, ¿no? Tan lindo y dulce.

—S-sí, —susurra Stiles, tragando mientras mira a los dos en el espejo. Se imagina así mismo tan lindo como Derek quiere que sea, en lugar de este peludo y torpe muchacho.

Derek mantiene una mano en su polla, y levanta la otra en su garganta. Él mueve suavemente sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Stiles , e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para que descanse sobre su hombro. —¿Sabes lo que veo ahora, Stiles?

Stiles sacude su cabeza minuciosamente.

—Veo a un chico que está incómodo, y asustado, un chico que no cree que sea nada especial—. Derek muele la palma de la mano contra la polla de Stiles , y Stiles se tira contra él con fuerza. —Veo a un chico que empujó esos pensamientos en su cabeza y se puso la ropa interior de todos modos, porque sabía que eso era lo que yo quería. Veo a un niño que quiere servirme.

La polla de Stiles se esfuerza mucho contra la tela apretada de las bragas. —P-por favor, sí. Por favor, déjame, Der.

Derek frota su dedo contra la mandíbula de Stiles y sostiene su mirada en el espejo. —¿Quieres aprender a chupar mi polla, bebé?

Stiles ni siquiera sabe cuál de esas palabras es la que provoca que una ráfaga de calor lo recorra. —Por favor, —susurra. —Sí, por favor.

 

Stiles ha chupado a chicos antes, en cuartos traseros y asientos traseros y, una vez, en un callejón. No así, sin embargo. Stiles debería haber sabido que Derek sería diferente a cada uno de los escasos encuentros previos de Stiles . Debería haberlo sabido desde el momento en que Derek deja caer la almohada en el piso de su dormitorio, y luego se sienta en el borde de la cama, con las piernas separadas. Esta no es una carrera rápida hasta el final, ¿o sí? No. Derek le va a enseñar cómo hacer esto correctamente.

Stiles se arrodilla en el suelo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y Derek se inclina hacia adelante y le toca la mejilla. Le frota el labio inferior con el pulgar como si estuviera probando el arrastre.

—Mírate, —dice en voz baja. —Muy bien para mí, Stiles. Tan maravilloso.

Por la forma en que lo dice, Stiles casi le cree.

Todo se siente nuevo hoy. Las manos de Stiles tiemblan cuando extiende la mano para abrir el botón superior de la mosca de Derek y tira de la cremallera lentamente hacia abajo.

Dios.

El es grande. Grande y sin circuncidar, y la cabeza de su polla ya está húmeda de líquido preseminal.

Derek pasa los dedos por el cabello de Stiles . —Inclínate, bebe. Pruébalo.

Sí.

Stiles ha querido poner su boca en la polla de Derek desde ese día en la oficina de su padre cuando Derek le dio una azotaina. Él se mueve hacia adelante, su polla dolorida en sus apretadas bragas, y abre su boca. Pasó su lengua contra la sensible cabeza de la polla de Derek. El sabor amargo estalla en su lengua, y ambos se estremecen ante el contacto.

Los dedos de Derek se tensan en su cabello. —Está bien, bebé. Ahora, si me muestras lo bueno que puedes ser, qué tan bien puedes escuchar, te dejaré venir cuando hayamos terminado. ¿Serás bueno para mí, Stiles?

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, sin aliento, dolorido, con temblores recorriendo su cuerpo. Él estará bien. Él será lo que sea que Derek quiera.

 

Stiles pierde la noción del tiempo. Y eso, piensa, es lo que Derek más quiere. Él quiere que el enfoque de Stiles se reduzca tanto a Derek, a chupar la polla de Derek , que el resto del universo se vaya como polvo. Podrían ser minutos u horas. Stiles ya no lo sabe. Le duelen las rodillas a pesar de la almohada, tiene la cara húmeda de lágrimas y de baba, y lo han amordazado más veces de las que puede contar. Cada vez que sucede, Derek le habla a través de él, su voz es paciente y serena, y luego se retira para que Stiles pueda respirar nuevamente. Cada vez que lo hace, Stiles sigue su polla, boquiabierto, desesperado por volver a intentarlo.

Su garganta está dolorida y sus labios están entumecidos. Parpadea a través de sus lágrimas hacia Derek.

—Un chico tan bueno, —le dice Derek. —Es un buen pequeño cabrón.

Él frota la cabeza de su polla contra el labio inferior de Stiles, y Stiles lo succiona.

—Traga para mí, bebé, —dice Derek, y tira de la cabeza de Stiles más abajo.

La garganta de Stiles se contrae alrededor de la polla de Derek. Le arden los pulmones y hace sonidos feos y ahogadamente. Derek no suelta su cabello, y Stiles no intenta retroceder. Él cierra los ojos con fuerza, se pregunta fugazmente cómo jodidamente mortificado estará su padre si todos descubren que se ahogó con una polla, y justo cuando siente que está a punto de desmayarse, Derek se está retirando y Stiles tienen la boca llena de semen.

—Muy bien, —le dice Derek, pareciendo sin aliento. —Muy bueno para mí.

divisor sterek

Derek se apoya en la cabecera de su cama y coloca a Stiles en su regazo. Él pone sus piernas entre las de Stiles, las extiende, y Stiles se retorcía de mortificación cuando Derek desliza sus manos en sus bragas.

—Te dije que te dejaría venirte si era bueno para mí, ¿no?, —Pregunta Derek, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente. Una mano ahueca las bolas de Stiles , las aprieta brevemente y luego se mueve hacia abajo. —Estas bragas son demasiado apretadas.

Stiles está demasiado exasperado para quejarse cuando Derek empuja a los dos, colocando las piernas de Stiles juntas lo suficiente como para tirar de sus bragas, al menos hasta que quedan atrapadas en las cosas que sostienen la parte superior de su media a su liga. Stiles resopla cuando Derek gruñe y las rompe. Entonces sus bragas cuelgan de un tobillo, y Derek tiene las piernas abiertas de nuevo, manteniéndolas separadas con las suyas.

—Esto está mejor, —dice Derek, empujándolos brevemente de nuevo, y Stiles oye el chasquido de su cajón de la mesilla de noche. Un momento después, los dedos resbaladizos de Derek le sondean el trasero, presionando contra su borde, buscando la entrada.

—Oh Dios, —susurra, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Derek. —Por favor.

—Pellizca tus pezones para mí, bebé, —susurra Derek. —Muéstrame tus bonitos pezones.

Stiles desliza sus temblorosas manos por su corsé. —Toca mi polla, por favor, Der.

Derek empuja un dedo dentro de él, haciéndolo temblar. —Tal vez quiero ver si mi bebé puede venirse en mis dedos—. Pero él encrespa su mano libre alrededor de la polla de Stiles . —Venga. Folla mi mano, Stiles. Hazte venir.

Le lleva menos de veinte segundos.

 

—¿Buena noche?, —Le pregunta su papá cuando llega a casa.

Stiles lo mira sin comprender por un momento. Cierto. Dijo que iría a ver una película con Scott. Él responde una fracción demasiado tarde. —Um, sí.

Su padre lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y Stiles se escapa escaleras arriba antes de que pueda llamarlo por la mentira.

Se sienta pesadamente en su cama y revisa su teléfono. Todavía no tiene ningún mensaje de Derek, y Stiles se traga una pequeña punzada de decepción.

—Dime que no estoy jodidamente loco, Derek, —le susurra a su teléfono. —Dime que no cruzarás ninguna línea conmigo—. Incluso si no sé dónde están las líneas.

Su teléfono permanece en silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

  
A Stiles no le gusta no saber lo que está pasando. A él no le gusta cuando no entiende algo. Si hay algo que Stiles no comprende, lo toma como una costra y no lo abandona. Es por eso que ha pasado la mitad de su vida online, yendo en extrañas espirales de investigación sobre las cosas más extrañas. La historia de la circuncisión masculina. Tulipomania . Síndrome maníaco psicótico compartido en gemelos monocigóticos. Stiles sabe cosas. Él piensa en cosas. Por eso es tan increíblemente frustrante, y más que un poco aterrador, ¿qué es esto entre él y Derek Hale? Es algo que no entiende.  
Hace calor. Oh, joder, hace calor.

Solo pensar en las cosas que ya hizo con Derek es suficiente para tenerlo duro. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para hacerlo masturbarse, ya que Derek no ha dicho que pueda. ¿Y de qué se trata? Al igual que, objetivamente, Stiles sabe que hace mucho calor que Derek lo haga esperar, y se pone mucho más duro cuando no se masturba al menos dos veces al día. Más, en un fin de semana. Pero también, Stiles sabe lo que significa. Significa que está renunciando a su control, a su autonomía, y ¿cómo es eso no aterrador? ¿Qué hay dentro de él que lo hace ser así? ¿Anhela esto?

¿Y cómo se supone que debe protegerse a sí mismo cuando es tan vulnerable?

El sub es el que tiene el poder real, es todo lo que su investigación le dice.

Y objetivamente eso es verdad. Él sabe que puede detener cualquier escena, alejarse en cualquier momento.

Lo que le asusta es que no quiere.

Lo que le asusta es que siente que Derek puede ver directamente en su alma, en cada esquina oculta de él, pero cuando Stiles mira a Derek todavía ve a un extraño.

 

El miércoles por la tarde, después del colegio, Stiles se dirige a la comisaría para llevar la cenar a su padre. No porque esté siendo altruista ni nada por el estilo, sino principalmente porque alguien necesita comer esas sobras en la nevera, antes de que se estropeen, y no será Stiles.

—¿De verdad, muchacho?, —Le pregunta su padre con un suspiro. —¿Todavía estamos con este pastel de carne?

—Sí, —dice Stiles, en tono de disculpa.

Su padre da un largo suspiro de sufrimiento. Por lo general, ama el pastel de carne. El problema con este pastel de carne es que no es pastel de carne real. Es una receta vegana de garbanzo, y es... bueno, ha sido una lucha.

—Bien, —dice su padre. —Pero el domingo por la noche quiero un bistec.

—Trato, —dice Stiles.

—Vete entonces, —dice su padre, indicándole que se vaya. —Vete de aquí.

Está a la mitad de la oficina cuando se encuentra con Derek Hale. Literalmente. Derek es una pared de músculos, y Stiles rebota contra él como un pinball. Derek extiende la mano y lo agarra por los hombros para estabilizarlo.

—Cuidado, Stiles, —dice, arrugando los ojos cuando sonríe.

Stiles se sonroja y olvida cómo usar sus palabras.

Tara se ríe. Lo mismo ocurre con Parrish.

Stiles murmura algo sobre que siempre se tropieza con sus propios pies y escapa de la oficina. En su salida, se desvía hacia los baños al final del pasillo, y se apoya en los lavabos mientras se echa un poco de agua en la cara. Jesús. Él mira su reflejo en el espejo. Se ve con los ojos desorbitados, tan asustado como un conejo que acaba de tener una estrecha llamada con un lobo. Su corazón late con fuerza y su pene está duro en sus pantalones vaqueros. Stiles se mira el rostro en el espejo y se inclina para acomodarse.

—Manos lejos de lo que no te pertenece, bebé, —dice una voz desde la puerta, y Stiles se agita tan fuerte que casi se da un golpe en la cara. Derek se ríe y se dirige hacia él, la puerta se cierra detrás de él. Se pega a la espalda de Stiles, pasa los dedos por las caderas de Stiles y lo aprieta. Stiles puede sentir la dura polla de Derek presionando contra su culo. —¿Estás duro para mí, Stiles?

—Derek—. La cara de Stiles quema. —¡Mi papá está afuera!

Junto con el resto del Departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills.

Derek desliza una mano en la pretina de los pantalones de Stiles . —¿Así que?

—Joder—. Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Inclínate para mí, dulce muchacho.

Esto es de locos. Verificablemente jodidamente loco. Si los atrapan así ...

Stiles estará castigado por el resto de su vida natural. A su padre no le importará que tenga dieciocho. ¿Y Derek? Derek también estará en un mundo de mierda. Porque nunca es un buen movimiento profesional follar al hijo de tu jefe en el baño de tu lugar de trabajo, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, o está en ninguno de los paquetes de orientación laboral, probablemente, pero solo porque nadie pensó que era necesario decirlo. Porque es una locura.

—Derek, —dice Stiles, pero de todos modos se encuentra inclinado sobre el mostrador. Abre los ojos para mirarse en el espejo y se encuentra con los ojos de Derek en el espejo. Derek se ve tan jodidamente caliente con su uniforme, y eso es extraño de darse cuenta, porque el padre de Stiles es policía, así que nunca ha tenido un problema con los uniformes. Tal vez esto no sea un fetiche por el uniforme sin embargo. Esto es probablemente solo un fetiche por Derek.

Derek se acerca para bajar la cremallera de Stiles , y desliza sus jeans sobre su trasero. Stiles gira la cabeza y mira frenéticamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Derek! ¿Qué pasa si alguien entra ?

—Si no te callas, probablemente lo harán, —dice Derek, su voz es baja y divertida.

—Oh, Jesús.— Stiles toma aire con pánico e intenta ignorar la forma en que su polla ya está dolorosamente dura. Cierra los ojos otra vez cuando Derek tira de su ropa interior, exponiendo su culo, y el delgado plug que está usando, al aire fresco.

Stiles muerde un gemido mientras Derek libera el plug.

—D-Derek, —gime, y hay dos dedos en su boca. Stiles los chupa, deslizando su lengua alrededor de ellos, haciéndolos resbaladizos con saliva porque no hace falta ser un clarividente para saber a dónde van después, ¿no?— Mmm .

—Tan bueno para mí, bebé, —gruñe Derek en su oído. —Tan jodidamente bueno.

Las caderas de Stiles se estremecen, y él presiona su polla dura contra el borde del mostrador. Hay un poco de dolor, pero la presión es demasiado buena como para no querer más. Sus ojos se abren cuando Derek saca sus dedos de su boca, y respira temblorosamente mientras esos dedos se deslizan por la hendidura de su trasero, buscando su agujero.

Oh Dios. Oh santa mierda.

Stiles se pone de puntillas mientras Derek empuja sus dedos resbaladizos dentro de él, y la resistencia es un poco seca porque la saliva es un lubricante terrible, pero el placer de Derek cuando da con su próstata hace que todo lo demás se rompa en la nada. Stiles arquea su columna vertebral y empuja hacia atrás contra los dedos de Derek, sus dedos de los pies crujiendo, sus bolas palpitando, y cada nervio en su cuerpo prende fuego.

—Derek, —susurra, frenético, y Derek le tapa la boca con la otra mano.

Por un momento ambos se congelan.

Stiles puede escuchar el latido de su corazón, y, fuera del baño, puede oír voces y un repentino estallido de risa que, oh mierda, suena exactamente como su padre.

— Shh— , Derek respira contra la oreja de Stiles , sus dedos todavía se mueven, todavía presionando, todavía empujando incesantemente dentro de él, acariciando contra ese manojo de nervios.

Stiles nunca ha estado más aterrorizado. Su polla nunca ha estado tan duro.

Esta...

Su papá entrará y descubrirá a Stiles con los dedos de Derek en su culo.

¡Esto no está bien!

— Shh— , Derek murmura de nuevo. —Vamos, cariño. Vente por mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes venirte por mí?

Stiles aprieta sus ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio.

Llega tan duro que eyacula hasta la mitad del espejo del baño.

Derek lo limpia con la mano.

 

Derek lo arrastra a un cubículo y lo mantiene allí mientras cierra la puerta. La puerta exterior del baño se abre con un chirrido y alguien entra. Silbidos. Alguien meando, y Stiles espera que no sea su padre, porque está chupando su semen de los dedos de Derek como una perra codiciosa.

—Estás tan listo, —le susurra Derek al oído. —Así que estoy listo para follarte. ¿Quieres eso, cariño?

Stiles gime de acuerdo.

El secador de manos afuera arranca con una explosión.

—¿Quieres que te separe con mi polla?, —Pregunta Derek, con la voz baja. Él muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles con los dientes, y las caderas de Stiles se vuelven locas. Él debe estar dejando manchas húmedas de semen en los pantalones del uniforme de Derek. —Te voy a llenar primero como una perra, cariño. Boca abajo, culo arriba, porque conoces tu lugar, ¿verdad?

Stiles lame la garganta de Derek, su cara está ardiendo.

—Y luego dejaré que me montes, —le dice Derek. —Te hacen gritar cuando te vengas, como una putita sucia.

Stiles se pregunta si debería retroceder ante palabras como esa. Se pregunta si hay algo mal con él. Es solo una charla sucia, ¿verdad? La charla sucia está bien, ¿verdad? Excepto el calor que se encrespa en su vientre cuando escucha que no todo es placer, porque él no lo sabe. Él no sabe si Derek lo quiere decir o no. Él no sabe si Derek quiere que se sienta bien acerca de las cosas que dice o no. Y eso parece algo que él necesita saber.

La puerta del baño se cierra de nuevo.

—Buen chico, —le dice Derek, y se inclina para besarlo. —Una buena puta tan buena.

 

—¡Stiles!, —Exclama su padre, frunciendo el ceño frunciendo el ceño. —¿Aún no te fuiste?

—Oh, sí—. Stiles está seguro de que tiene la cara roja como la remolacha. —Me atraparon hablando.

—Bueno, no olvides que tienes que estudiar esta noche, —dice su padre.

—Está bien—. Stiles retrocede antes de que su padre lo abrace y le huela el semen . Finge no darse cuenta de la manera en que los ojos de su padre se estrechan en preocupación. —Te veré más tarde, papá.

—Está bien, —dice su padre. —Que tengas una buena noche, hijo.

 

Stiles no hace su tarea. Bueno, no los deberes del colegio. En su lugar, encuentra un mensaje de Derek: Vuelve a ponerte el plug. Envíame una fotografía. No toques tu polla.

Él piensa en negarse.

Al final, él no lo hace.

Le preocupa que no pueda hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Pasan unos días hasta que Stiles escucha a Derek nuevamente. Lo cual está bien, ya que Stiles tiene colegio, y sabe que Derek ha estado teniendo turno de noche. La lista del Departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills se ha quedado pegada al refrigerador Stilinski para siempre, así que no está acechando si Stiles verifica cuáles son los turnos de Derek.  
Él recibe un mensaje el viernes: Mañana por la noche. ¿Puedes quedarte?

Stiles resopla. ¡Una pregunta! ¡De Derek Hale! No es una instrucción, o una declaración de hechos, sino una pregunta real. Es casi un caso sin precedentes, y posiblemente una señal del Apocalipsis o algo así. Y tal vez es porque Stiles está en la cafetería, rodeado por sus amigos en un territorio familiar, pero monta una repentina ola de bravatas y mensajes: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Derek le devuelva el mensaje: Pensé que había dejado claro exactamente lo que quería la última vez.

La cara de Stiles arde. Cierto. Algo sobre querer a Stiles abierto con su polla. Se mueve incómodo en su asiento mientras se pone duro.

Lydia lo mira con curiosidad. —¿Estás bien?

¿Lo estaba? Esa es una pregunta gorda, y Stiles realmente no sabe cómo responderla.

—Bien, —dice por fin, y mira su teléfono de nuevo.

Aparentemente ha estado respondiendo demasiado tiempo, porque hay otro texto de Derek: No me gustan los juegos, Stiles.

Y bueno, si eso no es una bandera roja para un toro particularmente sarcástico. Porque, ¿qué diablos es todo esto para Derek, excepto un gran juego, donde ata a Stiles en nudos y lo deja retorciéndose en el viento?

¿Sabes lo que no es un juego, Derek? Comunicación. Además, vete a la mierda.

Apaga el teléfono antes de que Derek pueda responder, y revuelve sus patatas.

 

A las ocho de la noche, la última gota de bravuconada de Stiles se ha desvanecido por completo y está bordeando un verdadero ataque de pánico. Porque había una línea con Derek, y había reglas, e incluso si Stiles no entiende exactamente dónde estaba esa línea o cuáles eran esas reglas, claramente está jodido a lo grande. Porque eso es todo Stiles, ¿verdad? Literalmente no hay nada que no pueda joder. Es la piedra angular en la que se basa su personalidad. Y estar con Derek era confuso, pero también era caliente como el infierno, y ¿cuándo alguien más tan caliente como Derek Hale miraría siquiera a Stiles? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la boca cerrada y hacer lo que Derek le decía, y ...

¿Mantener la boca cerrada? ¿Hacer lo que Derek le decía? ¿Que demonios? ¿Quién piensa así? ¿Qué le pasa?

Stiles gime y arroja una pila de libros de un lado de su escritorio al piso para ver si es catártico. No lo es. Es ruidoso.

Stiles suspira y se deja caer en su cama.

Stiles cierra los ojos e intenta pensar en cosas. ¡Decir ah! Como si no hubiera estado probando eso por semanas, en realidad. Si él no entendió eso, es poco probable que descubra las cosas ahora, ¿verdad? Está jodido, y eso es todo lo que necesita saber. Quizás esta es una de esas lecciones de vida que necesitan al menos una década más o menos para tener algún sentido. O tal vez Stiles seguirá desconcertando con esta cosa... incluso con Derek, que es lo suficientemente confuso, tanto como sus propias reacciones insondables a Derek... incluso cuando tenga arrugas y canas.

Stiles todavía está acostado en su cama cuando suena el timbre. Se pregunta si su padre perdió otra vez su llave.

Su papá está trabajando esta noche. Él es el sheriff, por lo que no tiene que trabajar los viernes por la noche, pero a él todavía le gusta trabajar ocasionalmente el viernes y el sábado por la noche, solo para controlar el pulso. Nunca ha sido el tipo de hombre a quien le gusta manejar un escritorio.

Stiles se arrastra y baja los escalones justo cuando el timbre suena nuevamente.

—¡Ya voy!, —Grita Stiles, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada y abriéndola.

No es su papá.

Es Derek.

Es Derek.

Stiles lo mira y parpadea, pero sigue siendo Derek.

Excepto, no. No, Derek no puede estar aquí con esa cara, y de esa manera mira a Stiles, y Stiles no puede apartar la mirada, a su boca y sus manos y pensando en todas las formas en que Derek lo desmorona en las últimas semanas. No después de hoy, no después de todo. Porque estar cerca de Derek hace exactamente lo que siempre se hace: apaga la función cerebral superior de Stiles y no puede pensar. Excepto que al principio fue divertido. Fue vertiginoso, sin aliento y emocionante. Y ahora lo asusta, el no saber. Le asusta más cuánto lo quiere.

Y Derek es tan ilegible como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres?, —Pregunta Stiles, luchando por no mirar hacia abajo, para romper su mirada.

—Una explicación, —dice Derek, arqueando las cejas.

Bueno, eso hace dos de ellos, ¿verdad?

Stiles abre la boca para decir exactamente eso... y se congela. ¿Qué demonios le pasa que siempre se congela frente de Derek?

Derek arruga la frente. —¿Stiles?

Stiles traga. —YO...

Dime qué hacer.

Dime.

—Tu mensaje—. Derek lo mira fijamente. —Pensé que estabas buscando una azotaina. ¿Lo estabas haciendo?

La polla de Stiles se agita, y el calor se eleva en su rostro. —Yo ...— Él niega con la cabeza. —No lo sé.

Derek frunció el ceño.

Stiles deja escapar una carcajada. —¿Ves? No lo sé. ¡Nunca lo sé!

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?— La expresión de Derek de repente queda en blanco.

—Quiero decir que no lo sé, Derek. ¡No tengo ni puta idea de lo que está pasando aquí! —Su voz se convierte en un grito sin siquiera intentarlo.

Al otro lado de la calle, una luz de porche parpadea.

—Te lo dije desde el principio, puedes parar esto en cualquier momento que quieras, —dice Derek, su voz es tranquila. —¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Y ... —Stiles nunca antes se había sentido tan fuera de su terreno. ¿Hablando? ¿Palabras? Esas son la mermelada de Stiles . Él puede hablar bajo el agua con la boca llena de cemento. ¿Pero con Derek? Él ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo. Se siente enfermo. —¡No lo sé!

Algo cambia en la expresión de Derek, y se adelanta hacia la casa. Stiles retrocede, y Derek cierra la puerta.

—¿Te has sentido así desde que comenzamos?

—Sí, —dice Stiles, y luego: —¡No! —Casi se ríe de la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Derek. —No, porque cuando estás frente a mí y me dices qué hacer, entonces quiero hacerlo, y es fácil, pero luego lo pienso, ¡y es entonces cuando todo se vuelve una mierda!

—No sabes lo que quieres—. No es una pregunta.

—Quiero ...— Stiles arrastra sus dedos por su cabello. —No me mires, ¿está bien? ¡Es realmente difícil concentrarse cuando me miras!

Derek retrocede un paso.

—Quiero saber lo que quieres, Derek, —dice Stiles, con el corazón acelerado. —Quiero saber lo que estás pensando. Lo que crees que soy.

Derek aprieta la boca en una delgada línea por un momento, y luego da un paso hacia adelante. —Te conozco desde hace años, Stiles, y nunca has tenido problemas para contarle a nadie lo que piensas. Acerca de todo.

Stiles cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y mira al suelo. —¡Tal vez siempre lo supe!

—Esto no debía ser... —Derek suspira. —Jesús, Stiles. No sabía que estabas luchando con esto.

—Sí. Bueno. —Stiles todavía no levanta la vista.

Derek avanza hacia su espacio, y extiende la mano. El toque de sus dedos es cálido en la mandíbula de Stiles mientras levanta la cabeza de Stiles suavemente para que sus miradas se encuentren. —Eres la persona más escandalosa, irritante y ruidosa que he conocido. Pensé que si no estabas seguro de algo, me lo dirías. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta.

Esto no es lo que Stiles esperaba. La súbita oleada de calor, alivio y gratitud que corre a través de él es sorprendente. Se siente tembloroso y débil, como si acabara de pasar la tarde haciendo carreras suicidas en el entrenamiento de lacrosse.

—Me gusta lo que hacemos, —dice Stiles. —Me gusta cuando me dices que soy bueno. Algunas de las otras cosas, sin embargo, no sé.

—¿Cómo qué? —La voz de Derek es suave.

La cara de Stiles arde. —Como cuando me llamaste puta.

Derek se estremece un poco. —¿No te gusta ese tipo de charla sucia?

Stiles quiere golpearlo, solo un poco. —¡No cuando no sé si lo dices en serio o no!

—Stiles—. Derek se pasa el pulgar por la mandíbula. —Eres la única persona con la que estoy haciendo esto, y soy la única persona con la que estás haciendo esto, ¿no? —Espera hasta que Stiles asiente. —Me encanta cuando te excitas tanto que no puedes evitar gimotear y empujarte. Me encanta cuando te dejas llevar y me dejas destrozarte. Me encanta cuando te ensucias, pero sé que soy la única persona para quien haces eso.

Stiles cierra sus ojos por un momento. —Bueno.

—¿Bueno?

Él abre los ojos nuevamente. —Tu puta. De nadie más. ¿Cierto?

Derek asiente.— Cierto

—Está bien—. Stiles respira de nuevo por lo que parece la primera vez en horas. —¿Estamos...? —Y luego él cierra la boca.

—¿Stiles?

—¿Estamos saliendo?, —Pregunta, porque usa tus palabras, Stiles. Resulta que es algo que ambos deben hacer.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?, —Pregunta Derek, su voz se suaviza con algo que suena casi como sorpresa.

—Um.— Stiles se muerde el labio inferior por un momento. —¿Más o menos?

Totalmente directo, Stiles. Buen trabajo.

Por un momento la expresión de Derek es ilegible, y luego sonríe levemente. —Bueno.

Se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Stiles gentilmente.

 

Stiles tiene una especie de novio ahora. Una especie de novio pervertido que lo besó suavemente otra vez antes de irse, y luego le envió un mensaje diciéndole que podía tocarse mientras no se viniera. Así que probablemente, no vaya a ser un tipo de flores y chocolates, probablemente.

Stiles se estremece por el pequeño calor ardiente que nota en su estómago cuando lee el mensaje de Derek.

¿De todos modos, quién carajo quiere flores y chocolates?


	8. Chapter 8

  
En algunos aspectos, esta cosa de comunicación recién descubierta que tienen Stiles y Derek hace que la situación sea mucho más complicada. Hablar nunca antes ha sido un problema para Stiles en su vida. Callarse lo es. Excepto cuando se trata de Derek -cuando se trata de sexo- forzar las palabras parece insoportable.  
Al igual, ¿qué tenía de malo dejar que Derek marcará el ritmo con todo?

Stiles se odia incluso por pensar esa pregunta, pero en serio, ¿por qué es tan difícil hablar?

—Puedo oírte pensar demasiado fuerte desde allí, —dice Derek en un tono coloquial. El imbécil.

—¿Me vas a follar esta noche?, —Suelta Stiles, y ahí están. Esas palabras molestas que estaba buscando.

Hoy temprano, Stiles recibió un mensaje que lo invitaba a ir al loft de Derek esta tarde. Stiles supuso que eso significaba que Derek iba a follarlo, excepto que cuando llegó, usando su pulg y todo como un buen chico, Derek simplemente le sonrió suavemente, frotó sus labios y regresó a la cocina donde parece que está haciendo pizza.

Aparentemente, Derek se está tomando esto del 'novio' en serio.

Además, aparentemente nadie le dijo a Derek que podías pedir la pizza.

Derek deja el cuchillo y gira la cara Stiles. —¿Es eso lo que quieres?, —Pregunta con cuidado.

La garganta de Stiles repentinamente está seca. Él sacude la cabeza asintiendo. —S-si. Me limpié y puse mi el plug. Quiero que ...

Derek desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior. —¿Quieres que qué?

—Quiero que me hagas tu perra.

Derek se acerca a él.

Demasiado para pizza

 

En todas sus fantasías, y en todos sus videos porno favoritos, un jovencito hace que un tipo más grande y más caliente arruine sus sesos. Y en los videos, la cara del jovencito siempre es jodida, y Stiles nunca puede decir si siente dolor o no. A veces parece que el jovencito no puede decir tampoco. Y Stiles quiere saber cómo se siente, pero también está legítimamente aterrorizado. ¿Qué pasa si duele, y no en el buen sentido? ¿Qué pasa si es el tipo de dolor que lo deja sintiéndose enfermo y asustado?

—Dime que estoy bien, —susurra mientras Derek lo empuja hacia la cama.

Derek hace una pausa, con los dedos tirando del botón sobre la marcha de los jeans de Stiles . Sus ojos se abren. —Estás bien, Stiles. Eres tan bueno para mí. Mi buen chico.

Stiles se hunde en el colchón, un poco de tensión se desvanece. Levanta las caderas cuando Derek levanta la cadera y ayuda a bajar los vaqueros y la ropa interior hasta los muslos. Él se sonroja mientras la mirada de Derek lo recorre. Nunca superará la vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo al escrutinio de otra persona, probablemente.

Stiles se siente estúpido simplemente acostado allí con solo una camisa, por lo que se sienta por el tiempo suficiente para sacarla sobre su cabeza y arrojarla al suelo. El movimiento empuja el plug que está enterrado en su culo, y su respiración se estremece.

—Muéstrame, —dice Derek, su voz con el mismo tono bajo de mando que Stiles nunca ha podido desobedecer.

Se da vuelta sobre su vientre, su dolorida polla palpita debajo de él, y de alguna manera logra poner sus rodillas debajo de él. Él se levanta y extiende sus piernas para que Derek pueda ver la base del plug clavada entre las mejillas de su trasero.

—Tan lindo, —murmura Derek, y Stiles gime cuando Derek presiona la palma de su mano contra la base del plugy empuja. —Mírate. Estás tan listo para mi polla, ¿verdad?

Stiles gime su acuerdo en el edredón de Derek.

—Te llenará, bebé, —le dice Derek. —Te hará gritar.

Stiles toma aire y gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek. —¿Va a doler?

—No, Stiles, —dice Derek, sosteniendo su mirada. —Se sentirá muy bien.

—Está bien—. Stiles asiente. Él puede hacer esto. —Bueno.

Derek lo hizo venir tantas veces con los dedos dentro de él, o con un juguete dentro de él, que Stiles realmente no sabe por qué está tan nervioso por finalmente meter su polla dentro de él. Esto es a lo que han estado conduciendo todas las otras cosas, ¿verdad? Este es el momento por el que Derek lo ha estado entrenando, ¿no es así?

—¿Der?, —Pregunta, aspirando con dificultad. Se gira para mirar a Derek.

—¿Qué?— Derek pasa un dedo por el pliegue del culo de Stiles , empujando el extremo del plug.

—Después de hacer esto, ¿vas a querer hacer otras cosas conmigo?, —Pregunta Stiles.

—¿Qué? —La frente de Derek se arruga y se ve perplejo. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, ¿nunca has visto una película de la secundaria en tu vida?, —Le pregunta Stiles. —¿Dónde el chico caliente se folla a la chica normal y luego la abandona porque ya obtuvo lo que quería?

Derek levanta sus cejas. —¿Me estás comparando con un idiota de secundaria?

—Uno caliente, —aclara Stiles, y de repente parece realmente estúpido tener esta conversación cuando está desnudo con su culo en el aire. Él se encorva y se sienta, con cuidado, en su culo. Él tira del edredón de Derek sobre su regazo para cubrir su polla.

—Stiles, para empezar, no eres la chica normal, —dice Derek. —Yo... —Se detiene y niega con la cabeza.— Conseguir mi polla en que no es el objetivo final aquí, Stiles. Es decir, es un objetivo, no me malinterpretes. Vas a estar tan jodidamente apretado.

Una oleada de calor corre a través de Stiles, y su polla se mueve nerviosamente. Él aprieta el plug.

—Pero no es el único objetivo, —continúa Derek. —Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte, y contigo. Y hay muchas cosas que quiero que me hagas a mí también. Te dije cuando comenzamos esto que quiero que me acompañes. Y lo hago. Y hay muchas maneras en que puedo hacer eso, Stiles, si me lo permites .

—¿Cómo ahora? —Pregunta Stiles, sin aliento.

Derek sonríe y extiende la mano para apretar bruscamente el pezón izquierdo de Stiles . —Pinzas. Te verías tan guapo con pinzas, Stiles. Gimoteando y retorciéndose, y deseándolos. Pero los mantendrás, ¿no es así, si preguntara?

—Sí—. Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron cuando Derek apretó su pezón con más fuerza. Su polla se sacudió.

Derek lo suelta, luego se inclina y mueve su lengua contra la carne maltratada. —Quiero atarte. Quiero regañarte. Te meteré en una barra separadora para que estés abierto para mí. Quiero vendarte los ojos. Quiero llevarte al borde durante horas.

Stiles gime.

Derek alcanza debajo del edredón y cierra sus dedos alrededor de la polla dolorida de Stiles . —¿Sabes qué sonido es, Stiles?

—N-no es un ruido, —Stiles murmura, arqueando la espalda cuando Derek aprieta.

—No es un ruido, —Derek está de acuerdo con una sonrisa, frotando su pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Stiles . —Estarás tan lleno, Stiles, en formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar en este momento.

Un estremecimiento de su cuerpo rueda a través de Stiles cuando Derek mueve su pulgar por su polla.

—Fóllame, —susurra. —Por favor, Derek.

Derek se aleja de él. Él sonríe y se lleva el pulgar a la boca. Está brillando con el líquido preseminal de Stiles , y el corazón de Stiles se salta un latido cuando Derek abre la boca y lo lame.

—Derek, —gime, juntando el edredón en sus manos y presionando su polla.

—No puedes llegar hasta que esté dentro de ti, —dice Derek. Se levanta y busca el dobladillo de su camisa. Él es jodidamente increíble. Sus abdominales se ondulan mientras se quita la camisa. Él tiene músculos en sus hombros y brazos de los cuales Stiles ni siquiera sabe los nombres. Porque seguramente son músculos secretos que las personas normales no tienen. Stiles se encuentra conteniendo la respiración cuando Derek desabrochó sus jeans. Derek tiene una polla increíble. El recuerdo de su peso contra su lengua, su sabor, hace que la boca de Stiles se haga agua.

Derek se baja los jeans y sale de ellos. Su polla ya es medio dura, y le da unos pocos tirones perezosos. Stiles podría verlo curvarse hacia sus abdominales durante horas.

Derek da un paso hacia la cama de nuevo. —¿Estás listo para mí, Stiles? ¿Listo para ser mi buen chico?

Stiles asiente, empujando el edredón a un lado y rodando sobre su estómago.

Él está listo.

 

Stiles tiene flashbacks de la primera vez que Derek lo tocó y se deslizó en un extraño estado de fuga. Está sucediendo de nuevo ahora. Derek se toma tanto tiempo estirándolo y moviendo los dedos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo tijeras. El culo de Stiles se siente pesado y resbaladizo por el lubricante, y está bastante seguro de que está perdiendo tanto líquido preseminal que ha arruinado el colchón de Derek. Tiene su frente apoyada en sus brazos cruzados, sus rodillas extendidas, y todo el universo está centrado en su culo ahora, y en el camino Derek lo está abriendo. Cada segundo o tercer empujón llega a la próstata de Stiles, y Stiles se estremece y aprieta alrededor de sus dedos, y quiere más. Definitivamente quiere más.

—De acuerdo, —dice por fin Derek, y Stiles se da cuenta de que debe haber estado implorando en voz alta. —Estás siendo tan bueno, Stiles. Tan bueno.

Stiles solo tiene un momento para registrar la cabeza contundente y caliente de la polla de Derek contra su agujero antes de que empuje hacia adentro, y es tan grande, y una oleada de pánico recorre a Stiles antes de darse cuenta de que está bien, eso no duele a pesar la insistencia de su cerebro en que debería. Hay presión, pero no dolor. Stiles nunca ha estado tan lleno. De repente, todo el jugueteo con el plug tiene mucho sentido.

—Eso es todo, —dice Derek mientras Stiles aguanta. —Lo estás tomando con tanta dulzura. Naciste para esto, ¿verdad? ¿Nacido para tomar mi polla?

Stiles murmura su acuerdo contra el edredón cuando Derek comienza a acelerar el movimiento.

Es bueno.

Es tan jodidamente bueno.

Están sucediendo tantas cosas que Stiles no puede resolverlo todo. La plenitud, la presión, la forma en que ve blanco cuando Derek se clava en su próstata. Stiles se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás con las embestidas de Derek, y los dedos de Derek se clavan en sus caderas. Stiles no puede obtener la fricción desesperada que necesita y le duelen las bolas con la necesidad de venirse, y es demasiado para que su cerebro lo solucione de inmediato. Está cerca de la sobrecarga sensorial cuando Derek finalmente alcanza por debajo de él y cierra su mano alrededor de la polla de Stiles .

—Vente por mí, Stiles, —dice Derek.

Stiles, temblando y gritando, obedece.

 

Está bastante seguro de que pierde el conocimiento por un momento.

 

Derek va al baño para desechar el condón y regresa con un paño húmedo. Stiles está demasiado extenuado para avergonzarse cuando Derek lo limpia. Está cubierto de lubricante y semen.

—Buen chico, —murmura Derek, pasando la toalla sobre su piel caliente y sensibilizada y sacándolo..

—Debería... —murmura Stiles, gesticulando hacia su ropa desechada.

—Deberías quedarte, —le dice Derek en voz baja.

Stiles lo mira de reojo.

—Quédate, —repite Derek, y esta vez parece una pregunta.

—Está bien, —murmura Stiles, y cierra los ojos. Él se duerme mientras Derek todavía lo está limpiando suavemente.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Stiles se despierta con la luz del sol en su rostro y el sonido de la ducha corriendo en el baño de Derek. Se estira, y el dolor en su culo -no a diferencia de un tirón muscular después de una sesión particularmente brutal de entrenamiento de lacrosse, excepto que es en su culo- le recuerda que ya no es virgen. ¡Mierda! Stiles quiere enviar mensajes a todos los que conoce.  
Excepto a su padre. Definitivamente no a su padre. Esto cae con fuerza en la categoría de las cosas que John Stilinski no necesita saber. Y no solo que Stiles finalmente ha tenido una polla en el culo, sino que el dueño de dicha polla es uno de los ayudantes de su padre. Eso es... bueno, esa es una conversación que Stiles nunca quiere tener, en realidad.

Stiles se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie. Está desnudo, y tal vez debería estar avergonzado por eso, excepto que Derek Hale tocó totalmente eso, ¡y mira a Derek! Si Derek piensa que Stiles está lo suficientemente caliente como para follarlo, y para ser su novio, ¿quién es Stiles para decirle que no?

Stiles camina de puntillas por el piso de la habitación hacia el baño privado . Abre la puerta y entra a el baño lleno de vapor. Por un momento está ciego, y luego el vapor se aclara un poco y ve a Derek detrás de la mampara de cristal, lavándose.

Puede que sea lo más parecido que Stiles haya tenido a una experiencia religiosa.

Probablemente haya ángeles cantando en este momento.

La mirada de Stiles sigue un rastro de espuma que se desliza por el pecho de Derek, sobre el paisaje surcado de su abdomen, y se engancha en el cabello oscuro alrededor de su pene antes de ser lavado. Su respiración se atraganta en su garganta y él se adelanta y desliza la puerta para abrirla.

—Esperaba que te despertaras, —dice Derek, y extiende su mano.

Stiles se deja llevar bajo el agua.

—Quédate quieto, —dice Derek, y lo gira para presionarlo contra los tibios azulejos de la pared.

Stiles apoya su frente contra las baldosas, y se estremece cuando Derek desliza sus amplias manos sobre sus hombros, baja por su espina dorsal, y finalmente alcanza su trasero. Sus pulgares se deslizan en la hendidura de su culo, tirando de él para abrirlo suavemente.

—Quédate quieto, —repite Derek mientras Stiles intenta presionar en el toque. Stiles gime y aprieta sus ojos cerrados. —Buen chico.

¿Qué diablos hacen esas palabras que se siente tan malditamente bien?

Se pone de puntillas cuando uno de los pulgares de Derek se desliza en su agujero. —¡Derek!

—Quédate quieto, —dice Derek de nuevo, deslizando la punta de su pulgar de nuevo, luego adentro, y luego afuera. —¿Estás dolorido?

—¡N-no! —Stiles jadea, y luego cede. —¿Un poco?

—Quiero jugar contigo de nuevo hoy, —le dice Derek. —LLevarte al límite. Tal vez atarte. ¿Tienes que estar en algún lado?

Es sábado. Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—Bien—. Derek le da la vuelta y se inclina y lo besa suavemente, una, dos veces, y luego, justo cuando Stiles espera un tercer beso suave, se tapa el labio inferior de Stiles y lo tira bruscamente al mismo tiempo alcanza y retoca uno de los pezones de Stiles .

La polla de Stiles se mueve bruscamente y gime por el repentino dolor agudo.

Derek lo libera. —Bien, —dice nuevamente. —Y tal vez si eres un muy buen chico ...— Sonríe., —te dejaré venirte cuando termine contigo.

Stiles asiente con los ojos desorbitados y pierde las palabras.

 

Derek viste a Stiles en su corsé azul y bragas y medias a juego, y lo acomoda en su cama como si fuera una especie de sacrificio extraño. Stiles ofrece sus muñecas para los puños. No son como las esposas de policía. Son más gruesas y de cuero, y el acto de Derek abrochándolas hace que sus entrañas se derritan al mismo tiempo que su polla se vuelva increíblemente dura. Él se siente más vulnerable de lo que ha logrado en su vida cuando Derek levanta los brazos y las cierra en las cadenas de la cabecera

—Puedes decirme que pare en cualquier momento, —le dice Derek.

Derek todavía está desnudo de la ducha y jodidamente hermoso. Stiles no le va a decir parar.

—¿Lo entiendes?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —Puedo decirte que paras en cualquier momento.

Establece algo en él que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba esa tranquilidad.

Derek coge otra pieza: una barra con gruesos puños de cuero en cada extremo.

—Esta es una barra separadora, —le dice Derek. —Te mantendrá agradablemente abierto para mí—. Puedes retorcerte y luchar todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás evitar que te toque.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, sin aliento por la anticipación.

Derek no lo abrocha directamente. En cambio, se inclina sobre Stiles y engancha sus dedos en el elástico de las bragas de encaje azul. —No querrás arruinar esto, ¿verdad?

Stiles se estremece cuando Derek las arrastra lentamente hacia abajo. La tela ya está empapada por su líquido preseminal , y su pene está esforzándose por escapar. Mueve las caderas cuando Derek tira de las bragas sobre su polla, y casi se viene justo en el acto.

—Todavía no, bebe, —dice Derek con una sonrisa. Deja las bragas colgando de uno de los tobillos de Stiles y luego lo abrocha en la barra separadora. —Mírate. Estás muy abierto para mí. Chica mala.

—Derek, —Stiles gime, apretando los ojos. —¡Mierda! ¡Solo haz algo!

—Tan impaciente, —dice Derek. —Te encerraré en una sjaula para penes. algún día, Stiles, solo para verte llorar y suplicar.

Stiles mece sus caderas y resopla. Está bastante seguro de que no le tomará tanto hacer que llore y ruegue, y también está bastante seguro de que Derek lo sabe. —¿Qué vas a hacerme hoy?

La sonrisa de Derek es algo hermoso. Se sienta en el extremo de la cama y levanta la barra separadora en su regazo. —Hoy, pensé que simplemente miraría.

Stiles siente el repentino impacto de las palabras de Derek. El calor lo inunda y lo deja con frío. —¿Q-qué?

—Shh— , dice Derek, doblando los dedos de una mano alrededor del tobillo de Stiles . —Eres tan bonita, bebé. Tan abierto y tan bonito.

Y luego se queda en silencio, su mirada fija firmemente en el culo de Stiles . En la polla, las bolas y el agujero de Stiles.

Stiles tira de las esposas, su cara ardiendo.

Derek levanta su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles . —¿Puedes quedarte quieto por mi, bebe? ¿Solo por un momento?

Stiles toma aire y asiente. Él deja caer la cabeza sobre el colchón y cierra los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué... por qué Derek solo quiere mirar? Se siente raro, asqueroso y expuesto.

Derek golpea sus dedos contra el tobillo de Stiles . —Eres tan hermosa. Me gusta la forma en que el encaje en la parte superior de tus muslos se estira. Me gusta tu bonito corsé y la forma en que ciñe tu cintura. Me gusta la forma en que enmarca tus tetas .

Stiles intenta cerrar sus piernas.

—Me gusta tu trasero, —dice Derek, bajando la voz. —Me gusta la forma en que está abierto para mí, la forma en que tu agujero se contrae cuando lo miro. Quiero llenarte de lubricante, bebé. Hacer que tu agujero sea tan resbaladizo y brillante como el de una niña.

Stiles mece sus caderas, pero su cuerpo no tiene dónde ir.

—¿Quieres eso, bebé?, —Le pregunta Derek. —¿Quieres que te llene de lubricante?

—Sí—. Stiles vuelve a abrir los ojos. —Hazme... hazme tu bebé.

El impacto de oír las palabras salir de su boca -el impacto de querer decirlas- hace que un destello de calor corra a través de él. Su polla está tan dura en este momento, y sus bolas están apretadas. Él quiere venirse, y Derek ni siquiera lo ha tocado.

Derek cambia de posición y se levanta brevemente para sacar el lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche. Él también consigue algo más: Stiles ve un destello de plásticos de colores brillantes, y su agujero se aprieta alrededor de nada. Sea lo que sea, él lo quiere en él.

Derek se sienta nuevamente en la cama y levanta la barra de separación hacia arriba hasta que apoya las piernas de Stiles sobre sus hombros y la columna vertebral de Stiles queda curvada a la mitad del colchón. Él abre el lubricante, y luego sus dedos resbaladizos están empujando en el agujero de Stiles .

Stiles se lamenta, y tira de los puños.

—¿Todavía duele, bebé? —le pregunta Derek. —¿Todavía te duele tu pequeño coño?

—¡Mierda! —Stiles se estremece cuando el poder de esa palabra lo atraviesa. Es impactante, y no es nada de lo que siquiera hubiera soñado querer escuchar, pero también es increíble. En este momento es la niña de Derek, necesitada, sucia, vestida de encaje, y Derek tiene dos dedos enterrados en su coño.

Entonces Derek está deslizando algo duro y de plástico dentro de él, y Stiles se aprieta con fuerza, deleitándose con el dolor.

Derek baja la barra espaciadora nuevamente, y los talones de Stiles golpean el colchón. —Esa es mi buena chica. —Derek se sienta sobre él, y comienza a arrastrarse por su cuerpo como una especie de depredador de ojos estrechos. Stiles se pierde por un momento a la vista de él: es todo músculo y arrogancia, y luego Derek se sienta sobre su pecho e inclina su pelvis hacia delante. —Abre, princesa.

Stiles abre su boca, sacando su lengua hacia la cabeza de la polla de Derek antes de que Derek empuje en su boca, en su garganta.

—Buena chica, —dice Derek. —Buena chica.

El ángulo no es el mejor, pero Stiles chupa y traga alrededor de la polla de Derek, tratando frenéticamente de hacerlo venir. A lo largo de todo, Derek mantiene una letanía baja de elogios: buena, apretada, pequeña y dulce zorra niña. Y Stiles no tiene idea de cómo Derek siquiera lo sabe. ¿Cómo puede Derek saber que a Stiles le encanta que le hablen así, cuando Stiles ni siquiera se conocía a sí mismo? Que le gusta ser impotente, que le gusta ser humillado (aquí, solo ellos, solo Derek, nadie y en ninguna otra parte... ¿todavía no?) Cuando Stiles nunca lo supo antes.

—Eso es todo, cariño, —dice Derek. Agarra a Stiles por el pelo, y saca su polla. Colocando la cara de Stiles tal como la quiere. —Mantén la boca abierta, princesa.

Stiles lo hace, jadeando, y cuerdas del semen caliente de Derek lo golpean en la cara.

—Mírate, —dice Derek, sonriéndole. —Mira a mi linda chica.

 

Stiles lloriquea cuando Derek tuerce la parte inferior del vibrador para encenderlo. Él llora y se revuelve y patalea, pero, como dijo Derek, no tiene a dónde ir. Derek se arrodilla en el extremo de la cama y observa su agujero apretarse alrededor del vibrador, observa cómo su pene se contrae y se mueve contra su abdomen, y pasa los dedos por los tobillos de Stiles mientras llora y suplica que le permitan venirse.

—¡Por favor! ¡Dios, por favor, Derek!

Finalmente, después de lo que se siente horas, Derek pone el vibrador en su posición más alta, y Stiles se separa en un millón de piezas.

 

Derek cocina el brunch, y Stiles se acurruca en su sofá para comérselo. Él se apoya en Derek y ven los dibujos animados del sábado por la mañana juntos.

—¿Estás bien? —Derek le pregunta, haciendo giros de su cabello.

—Sí—. Stiles bosteza. —Mi vida es muy extraña en este momento.

Derek lo mira seriamente. —¿Demasiado raro?, —Pregunta.

Stiles lo considera por un momento. Arriba, en el dormitorio, las esposas todavía están abiertas sobre las sábanas manchadas de Derek, y hay un vibrador cubierto de lubricante enredado en el edredón. Hace solo media hora, Derek lo llamaba pequeña y dulce puta y se venía en su cara, y ahora están comiendo huevos a la benedictina y mirando a Steven Universe.

—No, —dice por fin. —No es muy extraño.

La pequeña sonrisa de Derek lo llena de calidez.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Stiles nunca ha estado más aterrorizado en su vida, y eso incluye hacer clic en el enlace que Derek le envió anoche y recibir un golpe directo en la cara con un video de alguien sonando. Como llamar a Stiles cobarde o lo que sea, pero realmente no le gusta la idea de que alguien le meta un pincho de metal en la polla, gracias. Solo ... y luego cometió el error de observar todo el asunto, y observar la forma en que el tipo se retorcía y gemía, y su semen salió borboteando de él como una fuente cuando su Dom retiró el sonido. Y el escalofrío que picaba la piel de Stiles no era repulsión en absoluto. Se sentía como la anticipación.  
Pero no, él no está haciendo eso, y sí, este momento es mucho más aterrador que ese video.

Este es su padre deteniéndose a medio camino con el tenedor en la boca, las cejas levantadas, diciendo, —Lo siento, ¿estás diciendo que tienes novio?

—No, —dice Stiles. —¡No, no estoy diciendo eso en absoluto!

Papá entorna los ojos. —Dijiste que ibas a ver esa nueva película de Marvel con alguien. No Scott. Alguien.

—Ah, ¿y de eso crees que tengo novio?— Stiles intenta reírse ante la sugerencia ridícula. —¡Es un gran salto, papá!

—¿Lo es?, —Pregunta papá. Sus cejas vuelven a subir. —Stiles, ¿tienes novio?

—Yo... —Es extraño. Stiles ha pasado toda su vida abriendo su boca solo para tener mentiras hermosas, elaboradas, intrincadamente construidas que caen como poesía, ¿y ahora? Ahora él se congela como un mapache ante las luces de un porche.

—Stiles.

—¡Papá! Es... —No hay manera de que Stiles pueda explicarle esto a su padre, y eso ni siquiera cuenta la extraña mierda pervertida que Derek le hace a él y a Stiles le encanta. No, primero está todo en que Derek tiene veintitantos años, y es uno de los ayudantes de su padre. Stiles puede sentir que su rostro se calienta al pensar en la reacción de su padre ante eso. —¡Es nuevo! Es nuevo, y no quiero maldecir, ¿de acuerdo?

Su padre lo mira con cuidado, como si estuviera evaluando lo que Stiles le ha dicho en contra de la posibilidad de que salga con un traficante de drogas que monta una motocicleta y tiene tres ex esposas y seiscientos tatuajes. —Bueno, —dice al fin. —Cuando hayas decidido que no es nuevo, me gustaría conocerlo.

—De acuerdo, —responde Stiles, apuñalándolo repetidamente con su tenedor e ignorando la forma en que su estómago se retuerce ante la idea.— Estupendo.

—Genial, —repite papá sospechosamente.

A la mierda su vida.

 

Stiles llega al loft de Derek el miércoles por la noche sobre las ocho. Es una noche de colegio, pero su padre está trabajando en un turno de noche y Stiles ya le ha dicho que se quedará en casa de Scott, por si por alguna extraña razón llega a casa en la mitad de la noche. Se suponía que Derek terminaría a las seis, pero debe haber recibido trabajo extra porque cuando Stiles llega todavía está en su uniforme. Stiles no tiene una torcedura uniforme. No cuando creció asociándolos con su padre, pero eso no significa que no pueda apreciar, objetivamente, por qué otras personas lo hacen. El uniforme le queda bien a Derek en todas las formas correctas, sin dudas. Y combina eso con una mirada autoritaria y algunas esposas, y seguro, Stiles lo entiende. Es solo su primera reacción al ver a un hombre de uniforme, va a ser Bow Chicka Bow Wow.

—¿Tuviste que trabajar hasta tarde?, —Pregunta, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

—Sí. Las luces se apagaron en Main y Maple, y tuve que controlar el tráfico.

—Hombre, eso apesta, —dice Stiles.

Derek se encoge de hombros, y comienza a desabotonarse la camisa.

Y así es como Stiles terminó con la parte de la charla pequeña de la noche. Es como uno de los perros menos autocontrolados de Pavlov. El segundo en que Derek desliza ese botón superior a través de la tela de su camisa del uniforme, suena una campana en algún lugar en la esquina del cerebro de Stiles y comienza a babear.

Derek le sonríe y se da la vuelta para subir las escaleras de caracol a su habitación.

Stiles lo sigue, ya mareado por la anticipación.

En la habitación, Derek se quita la camisa y cae al suelo. Los músculos de su espalda se mueven y ondulan bajo su piel, haciendo bailar su tatuaje de triskelion. Luego se desabrocha los pantalones y los desliza hacia abajo, revelando un culo que podría haber sido esculpido en mármol por un artista del Renacimiento. Luego se da vuelta, revelando un pene que definitivamente no lo fue. La polla de Derek es demasiado grande, demasiado pesada, gruesa y larga para eso. Demasiado real.

Derek ve a Stiles mirando, y sonríe de nuevo. Él coloca sus dedos alrededor de su polla y se masturba con pereza. —¿Quieres montar esto, cariño? ¿Quieres que me tumbe mientras me muestras cómo puedes follarte con mi polla? ¿Hacerte venir mientras te estoy abriendo?

Stiles asiente.

—Usa tus palabras.

Stiles traga. —S-si. Sí, Derek.

Derek se mueve hacia el gabinete al lado de su cama, y saca un condón y lubricante. Él abre el condón y se lo pone. Se echa eñ lubricante y luego se estira en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. —Ven entonces. Muéstrame lo bueno que puedes ser.

Las manos de Stiles tiemblan cuando él se quita la ropa, los dedos juguetean con los botones, cremalleras y cordones. —Yo, um, usé un plug antes de venir. Y lubricante. Un montón de lubricante.

Derek se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. —¿Te preparaste para mí?

—Sí.

—¿Te viniste?

—No—. Aunque había estado cerca. Tan jodidamente y dolorosamente cerca. —Tuve que... tuve que parar antes que yo.

—Buen chico.

La columna vertebral de Stiles se derrite ante las palabras, y se sube a la cama. Su cara está ardiendo y puede ver su sonrojo extenderse por todo su pecho. No puede evitar sentirse inadecuado bajo el escrutinio de Derek, a pesar de que Derek nunca lo hizo sentir de esa manera. Esto es todo Stiles. Escuálido, agitando Stiles. Estar desnudo con Derek solo deja sus propias deficiencias en un fuerte alivio.

—Hermoso, —murmura Derek mientras Stiles se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, y Stiles le lanza una mirada aguda. —Estás muy caliente, Stiles.

Él lo está... él no es tan estúpido como para contradecir a Derek, a pesar de que sabe que debe estar mintiendo. Stiles tiene ojos. Él tararea en su lugar, y espera que suene lo suficiente como un acuerdo, y luego busca la polla de Derek. Está duro y caliente, y lo quiere dentro de él. Se inclina, levantándose y golpeándolo contra su agujero antes de retroceder lentamente.

Y la picadura se siente tan bien, y luego está dentro de él, lo que lo obliga a abrirse, lo que obliga a su cuerpo a tomarlo. La respiración de Stiles se estremece y sus ojos se vuelven hacia atrás en su cabeza. —J-joder.

Él está tan lleno, y duele. No es lo suficientemente agudo como para llamarlo dolor, pero es algo con una ventaja. Derek es tan grande que Stiles no puede evitar presionar una mano sobre su estómago para ver si puede sentir la polla de Derek más dentro de él.

—Muévete, bebé, —dice Derek, su voz baja. —Fóllate conmigo.

Stiles rueda sus caderas, jadeando cuando la polla de Derek golpea su próstata. Se pone de rodillas con dificultad, inclinándose hacia adelante, y luego vuelve a bajar.

Mierda.

—Siéntate derecho, —dice Derek, y Stiles se retira, gimiendo. —Vamos nena. No seas perezoso. Fóllate.

Stiles se levanta de nuevo, sus músculos apretando la polla de Derek. Jesús. Sus muslos van a ceder y él solo acaba de comenzar. La quemadura en sus piernas coincide con la que está en su culo, y Derek no está ayudando para nada. Ni siquiera está moviendo sus caderas para encontrarse con Stiles en su siguiente ataque descendente.

Stiles muerde su labio y aprieta sus ojos cerrados. No puede... está bastante seguro de que no puede venirse de esta manera, pero sabe que no debe dejar de intentarlo. Él es el buen chico de Derek, y Derek quiere que él haga esto.

—Abre los ojos, Stiles.

Cuando lo hace, está cegado por un momento por lágrimas de frustración y esfuerzo. Él jadea, rodando las caderas, manteniendo recta la columna.

Derek endereza sus brazos. Pone una mano en la cadera de Stiles , tan caliente como una marca contra la piel resbaladiza por el sudor. Envuelve la otra alrededor de la polla dolorida de Stiles . —¿Viste el video que te envié?

Stiles se levanta y se hunde de nuevo, temblando. —Mmm.

Derek frota su pulgar alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Stiles y Stiles jadea y se levanta casi reflexivamente. Él ya es demasiado sensible y aún no ha llegado. —Te verías tan bonita, con una sonda ¿verdad?

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—Oh, pero lo harías. Tan. Jodidamente. Bonita.. —Derek sonríe, y presiona su miniatura contra la ranura en la polla de Stiles .

Stiles se ilumina como si la electricidad lo hubiera atravesado, y su orgasmo lo golpea tan rápido que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo antes de gritar y derramar semen por todo el abdomen y el pecho de Derek. Se cae sobre el pecho de Derek, jadeando, y Derek lo empuja boca arriba, empuja las rodillas hacia arriba y se abre, y lo folla con golpes duros y largos que Stiles, aturdido y flotando, apenas registra.

Stiles se queda allí mientras Derek termina, mirándolo.

Finalmente sucedió.

Derek lo rompió con el sexo.

Derek se viene, y luego besa suavemente a Stiles y le murmura algo. Stiles se queja cuando Derek se retira y se aleja de la cama, pero vuelve unos minutos más tarde con una toalla tibia. Él limpia a Stiles y se desvanece de nuevo. Luego regresa con un plato de rebanadas de manzana, y se las da a Stiles y no lo deja moverse hasta que el plato esté vacío.

—Mierda, —dice Stiles por fin, parpadeando hacia el techo. Se estira, sintiéndose como él mismo otra vez, y con los ojos de costado Derek. —No querías decir eso de la sonda, ¿verdad?

—Lo hice, —dice Derek. —Pero permanece en la categoría de charla sucia por ahora. Nunca te haría acordar algo en medio de una escena como esa.

—Oh, —dice Stiles. —Eso es bueno.

Y es bueno. Él lo sabe, objetivamente. Pero también, ¿describiendo lo que acaban de hacer como escena? La palabra parece extrañamente impersonal. Son novios, ¿verdad? Los novios no llaman tener sexo a una escena, ¿verdad? Una escena implica algo que debe ser configurado, planeado. No es espontáneo y divertido. ¿No deberían los novios tener relaciones sexuales espontáneas y divertidas? Pero, por supuesto, Derek ya había planeado cómo iban a tener relaciones sexuales antes de que llegara Stiles, ¿no? Cada vez. ¿Puede Stiles tener un novio y un Dom? Se siente raro.

—Estás pensando tanto que puedo escuchar los engranajes girando en tu cerebro, —dice finalmente Derek.

—Oh.— Stiles se rasca la nariz, y se pregunta si Derek alguna vez tuvo relaciones sexuales normales, como si no estuviera a cargo de otra persona, y si le gustaría si lo hiciera. Pero no está seguro de cómo decir eso sin sonar como si no le gusta lo que están haciendo. Y él ama lo que están haciendo. —Um, probablemente debería decirte que mi padre supuso que tengo novio, y quiere conocerte.

Derek parpadea. —Oh.

—Sí—. Stiles resopla una risa. —Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Creo que probablemente terminaré yendo a todas las quejas de mierda que tengamos por el resto de mi carrera, —dice Derek, y se inclina y besa suavemente a Stiles. —Pero si estás listo para decírselo, yo también lo estoy.

El calor florece en el pecho de Stiles . —Sí, —dice. —Creo que lo estoy.

 

Al día siguiente después del colegio, cuando está esperando a que su padre se levante de la cama después de su turno de noche, Stiles ve de nuevo el video que Derek lo envió. Una y otra y otra vez, luchando contra la tentación de masturbarse sin permiso, y preguntándose qué se siente tener a Derek deslizando un sonda en su pene.

Él...

Él quiere probar.


	11. Chapter 11

  
El Sheriff tiene la tarde del viernes libre. Es inusual para él. Podía trabajar de nueve a cinco, pero no lo hace. Le gusta trabajar en los mismos cambios de mierda que siempre tiene, solo para mantener el pulso firme, dice. Stiles piensa que es porque no sabe cómo trabajar de nueve a cinco, ha trabajado en turnos durante tanto tiempo. En cualquier caso, un viernes por la noche es un evento raro, y Stiles y su padre piden pizza y ven una película en la televisión. Stiles se inquieta durante la mayor parte de la primera parte y, cuando llega el momento de la pausa publicitaria, su padre apaga el televisor y se gira para mirarlo.  
—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué? —Pregunta Stiles.

Su padre lo echa una mirada. La mirada. —Bueno, ¿qué tal si escupes lo que sea que estuvieras tratando de decir desde antes de que llegara la pizza?

—Está bien, —dice Stiles. Se limpia las sudorosas palmas en las rodillas de sus jeans. —Está bien, ¿entonces ese novio mío que querías conocer?

Su padre espera.

—Um, historia divertida, —dice Stiles. —Trabajas con él.

Bueno, quizás no sea una historia divertida, porque su padre no se ve para nada divertido. Y él tampoco suena. —¡Jesucristo, Stiles!

—Tengo dieciocho años, —dice Stiles.

Su padre se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —No es Hooper, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Quien? ¡No! —Stiles se queda boquiabierto. —Es Derek. Derek Hale.

Su padre está en silencio por un momento muy, muy largo. Luego se pasa la mano por la frente como si tratara de disipar un dolor de cabeza por tensión y suspira profundamente. —¿Derek Hale?

Stiles asiente y se mueve.

—Oh, muchacho, —dice su padre con otro suspiro.

—Estás enojado.

—¡No!— La negación es demasiado repentina como para sonar completamente cierta. —Me gusta Hale. Él es un buen oficial. Es solo que ... —Su padre parece furtivo de repente. —¿Estás seguro de que eres compatible?

—¿Qué? Sí. ¿Por qué preguntarías eso?

El padre de Stiles suspira de nuevo. —Jesús. De acuerdo, escucha. Los chicos hablan, ¿está bien? En las operaciones de vigilancia. Hablamos. Pasas horas sentado en un coche patrulla y la conversación puede ser un poco personal, ¿ya sabes?

Oh no. A Stiles no le gusta a dónde va esto.

—Y a partir de algunas cosas que ha dicho Hale, me da la impresión de que está metido en ... algunas cosas que tal vez no lo estás.

Stiles simplemente lo mira sin comprender y reza para que la tierra se abra y se lo trague. —¿Cosas?

—Tal vez fue solo la charla en el vestuario, pero... —El único consuelo aquí es que su padre se ve tan mortificado como Stiles se siente. El resto de sus palabras salen apresuradas. —¡Una vez me dijo que solía atar a su ex y azotarla! ¿Bueno? ¿Estás feliz?

—Oh—. La cara de Stiles debe ser de un rojo brillante. —Um ... oh.

—Sí, —su papá resopla. —Oh.

—Um.— Stiles se mordió el labio.

Su padre lo mira con suspicacia. —¿Qué?

—N-nada

Ver el amanecer en la cara de su padre es lo más incómodo que Stiles ha hecho. Y eso incluye todas las cosas raras que ha hecho con Derek.—Oh Jesús. Ya lo sabes.

—Sí—. Traga Stiles. —Ya lo se.

—Voy a optar por creer que es porque esta es una conversación que ya has tenido.

—Claro, —Stiles acepta lentamente. —Una conversación.

—Y no quiero volver a escucharlo de otra manera—. Su padre cierra los ojos brevemente. Cuando los abre de nuevo, el horror ha sido reemplazado por otra cosa: preocupación. —¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, muchacho?

—Sí, —dice Stiles con más confianza de la que realmente siente.

—Mantente a salvo, —dice su padre. —Y no me digas los detalles.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles.

Su papá saca un pedazo de pimiento verde de su pizza. —¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa ahora?

Stiles se hunde con alivio. —Oh, dios, sí. ¡Por favor!

 

Stiles pasa el sábado con Scott y Lydia. Tienen un proyecto de grupo para la clase de Inglés. Stiles y Lydia podrían hacerlo mientras duermen, pero Scott está luchando un poco y Stiles quiere asegurarse de que Lydia no lo estrangule por amenazar con bajar su promedio. Se pasa el día haciendo interferencias entre ellos, y enviando mensajes a Derek, que está atrapado en el trabajo.

Se lo dije a mi papá, él admite por mensaje de texto. ¿Sigues vivo?

Consigue un emoji de una cara guiñando un ojo a cambio, que no tiene idea de cómo traducir.

Cuando llega a casa justo a tiempo para la cena, se sorprende al ver el Camaro de Derek estacionado en el camino de entrada. Casi se cae de su jeep en su prisa por llegar al interior, y barre la casa para encontrar a su padre y Derek de pie en la cocina con una cerveza cada uno.

Él mira entre ellos con recelo. —Papá. Derek.

—Stiles, —dice su padre por igual.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Derek?

—John me invitó a cenar.

Stiles se siente como un mapache atrapado ante las luces de un porche.— Okaaaay.

¿Esto va a ser algo como medir sus penes? ¿Su papá va a sacar sus armas y limpiarlas frente a Derek? ¿Intentará sacar el rango en la mesa? Hay un millón de formas en que esto podría ser un desastre total, y ¿por qué Derek no se ve más aterrorizado? ¿Cómo diablos tiene la audacia de hacer las cosas que le hace a Stiles, y luego pararse y charla casualmente con su padre acerca de algún caso en el que están trabajando en la comisaría?

Stiles lucha contra el loco impulso de dejar escapar algo así como: ¡Papá! ¿Adivina qué quiere Derek meterme en la polla?

Dios. Su control de los impulsos y su filtro cerebro-a-boca son inexistentes en el mejor de los casos. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que Stiles va a ignorar al elefante en la habitación cuando lleva un equipo de esclavitud de cuero y un flogger?

—Estoy encendiendo la parrilla, —dice su padre. —Coge algunos platos y esas cosas.

—E-está bien—. Stiles esconde su rostro en el armario con gusto, y oye que la puerta de atrás se abre y se cierra. Un momento después, hay una mano sobre su hombro y un cuerpo cálido presionando contra el suyo.

—Estás enloqueciendo, —dice Derek en voz baja. —Para.

—¡Detente! —sisea Stiles.

—No soy yo el que está enloqueciendo.

—¡Deberías!

—Stiles—. Derek desliza una mano a su alrededor, presionándola contra su cintura. —Cálmate. Está bien. Estamos bien.

Stiles intenta respirar.

Derek desliza su mano dentro de la cinturilla de sus jeans, y luego baja. Sus dedos rozan el rastro feliz de Stiles, y el pene de Stiles salta a la atención como un buen soldado. —¿Te gusta esto?

Sí, ¡pero también no! No cuando su padre está fuera, en el porche. Él se retuerce, porque no puede responder.

Derek aprieta su boca contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles . —Cálmate, bebé. Está bien. Dios. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero hacer?

—¿Q-qué?— Stiles mira ciegamente a los platos en el estante.

—Quiero masturbarte aquí mismo, —dice Derek, su voz suena más como un gruñido. —Quiero hacerte venir, mientras tu padre está fuera. Y tratarías tan duro de no hacer ningún ruido, ¿no? Pero, bebe, querrías gritar por mí.

Santa mierda.

¿Por qué todo lo que dice Derek suena tan caliente? Excepto que Stiles gritaría, y luego su papá vendría a buscarlo con su polla en la mano de Derek, y de ninguna jodida manera Stiles conseguiría el dinero para pagar el tipo de terapia que necesitaría para trabajar en ese tipo de terapia. Trauma psicológico.

Él agarra la muñeca de Derek y saca su mano de sus pantalones. —Para.

Derek se ríe suavemente, y pone sus manos en las caderas de Stiles .

Stiles se da vuelta en su agarre, y se atreve a robarle un beso rápido. —¿Por qué no eres un buen chico por una vez?

Los ojos de Derek se abren con sorpresa, y luego muestra a Stiles una hermosa sonrisa. —Puedo comportarme.

Stiles lo empuja con su cadera. —Será mejor que lo hagas, Agente Hale.

—¡Stiles!— Grita su padre desde el porche. —¿Me traes las hamburguesas?

—¡Yendo!— Grita Stiles, y luego le toma el doble de tiempo que debería porque él y Derek están tratando de no morir de risa.

 

La cena es extrañamente divertida después de eso. Stiles se relaja lo suficiente como para divertirse, y él, Derek y su padre terminan viendo un partido en la televisión. Es un poco extraño cuando su papá se sienta en el sillón y les permite tener el sofá, y también es un poco extraño que Derek ponga su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, pero también es agradable. Es bueno. Su padre los mira un par de veces, pero no es tan incómodo como podría ser.

—Me voy a la cama, —dice su padre al medio tiempo. —Hale, tienes un turno temprano en la mañana, no lo olvides.

—Allí estaré, sheriff, —dice Derek, pero no hace ningún movimiento para irse una vez que el padre de Stiles sube las escaleras.

Miran el resto del partido.

—Entonces, —dice Stiles cuando termina.

—¿Si?— Derek levanta sus cejas.

—¿Quieres follarme en mi cama mientras mi padre -tu jefe- duerme en el pasillo?

Derek extiende la mano y le coge la mejilla a Stiles . Luego desliza su mano hacia abajo y le agarra la garganta. Es apretado, pero no tanto que Stiles no puede respirar, y Stiles se encuentra inclinado hacia adelante para que realmente pueda sentirlo. —Oh, bebe, pensé que nunca preguntarías.

La polla de Stiles ya palpita en sus pantalones, y su respiración se estremece. Se pone de pie, toma a Derek de la mano y lo conduce escaleras arriba.


	12. Chapter 12

 

La cama de Stiles tiene un edredón del Capitán América, y Stiles lo mira por un momento como si lo traicionara personalmente. ¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así? Cómo, ¿cómo podría olvidar que podría ser mayor de edad, pero de alguna manera su habitación todavía le pertenece a un chico de catorce años? Mierda. Él tiene un AT-ST de Lego en su estante de libros. Haz que sea un niño de diez años. Piensa en el loft de Derek, con sus tonos neutros y estanterías llenas de libros reales, y muere un poco por dentro.

Derek cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, y mira alrededor de la habitación. —¿Aquí es dónde duermes?

Stiles hace un ruido sin compromiso, como si tal vez Derek creyera que tiene un segundo dormitorio escondido de alguna manera detrás de este, donde el edredón es de un color marrón claro, ¡y no hay una colección de Vinilos de arte pop en el escritorio de la computadora.

—Es muy tuyo, —dice Derek, las comisuras de su boca se levantan en una sonrisa mientras toma la copia de Batman: Shadow of the Bat Vol.1 de al lado de su portátil.

Stiles siente que la parte de atrás de su cuello se calienta.

—Es muy tuyo, —repite Derek, su voz es suave, y estira la mano y engancha sus dedos en el cinturón de los pantalones de Stiles y lo empuja hacia él. —¿Alguna vez te masturbas pensando en mí en esta cama?

—S-sí—. El aliento de Stiles se estremece. —Antes dijiste que no podía.

Desde el día en que fue por primera vez a la comisaría y se encontró con el nuevo agente, para ser sincero.

—Joder.— Derek hace un sonido que es casi un gruñido. —Qué buen chico, ¿verdad?

Stiles cierra sus ojos. —Mmm.

Le gusta cómo puede ser el chico bueno de Derek al mismo tiempo que todo está tan sucio. Por ejemplo, nunca pensó que le permitieran hacer cosas como esta. Pero le gusta cederle el control a Derek, y le gustan las cosas que Derek le hace, y le gusta que a Derek también le guste. Por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó, Stiles está empezando a entender la idea de que le está dando algo a Derek también. Algo de valor. Hay un cierto poder en eso y tal vez es el poder real en esta relación.

—¿Quieres venirte, cariño? —Derek murmura en su oído.

Stiles se estremece.—Sí, Derek. Por favor.

—Está bien.— Derek aprieta su boca contra la oreja, y muerde suavemente, enviando un escalofrío de excitación por la espina dorsal de Stiles. —Si te dejo ir esta noche, ¿harías algo por mí?

—¿Qué? —Susurra Stiles. Él está tan duro que quiere alcanzar y ajustar su polla en sus pantalones, pero sabe que a Derek no le gustará eso, así que en vez de eso, pone sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Derek. —¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Bebé, eres tan bueno para no venirte, —dice Derek. —Quiero ponerte una jaula para que no puedas ponerte duro. Hacertelo usar por una semana.¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

Stiles se estremece de nuevo. —No... no sé.

—¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?, —Pregunta Derek. —Y si no puedes manejarlo después de unos días, podemos quitártelo.

¿Nosotros? Porque suena como si Stiles fuera el que hiciera esto, no Derek. Estamos un poco estirados.

—Estarías tan desesperado por mí, bebé, —dice Derek, lamiéndose una raya en el cuello. —Tan caliente y necesitado.

Me gusta, ¿es eso posible? ¿Es realmente posible que Stiles esté tan necesitado? Él como que quiere averiguarlo. —Sí. Sí, podemos intentarlo.

—Oh, joder, bebé.— Derek agarra un puñado de su cabello y tira de su cabeza hacia atrás. —Eres tan jodidamente bueno para mí. Eres increible.

Y luego besa a Stiles. Es duro, y áspero, con un borde de agresión, y Stiles mueve su erección contra la cadera de Derek y gime contra el empuje de su lengua cuando Derek lo empuja hacia atrás sobre su cama. Él aterriza en una extensión de extremidades, y luego Derek tira de sus pantalones vaqueros. Stiles levanta sus caderas para que Derek pueda quitárselos.

—Te voy a follar, —dice Derek. —Justo aquí en esta cama donde te has masturbado pensando en mí. Donde has frotado tu polla contra el colchón preguntándote cómo se siente mi polla dentro de ti. ¿Metiste tus dedos en tu culo apretado, cariño?

Stiles traga. Se siente mareado por la necesidad cuando Derek engancha sus dedos en su ropa interior y los tira hacia abajo. —Sí, —susurra. —Sí, Derek.

—Chico sucio—. Derek se inclina nuevamente. —Desnúdate, bebé, luego acuéstate sobre tu estómago y mantente abierto para mí.

Stiles lucha para obedecer. Cuando finalmente está en la posición en la que Derek lo quiere, con el culo abierto, los dedos clavados en sus mejillas y su cara ardiendo, gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek.

Derek todavía está vestido, excepto que su polla cuelga en sus jeans. Debería parecer estúpido, pero de alguna manera no es así. Mientras Stiles mira, Derek saca un condón de su bolsillo, lo abre y lo pone en marcha.

—¿Dónde está tu lubricante, bebé?— Derek le pregunta suavemente. —Porque voy a ir duro y rápido en ese lindo culo tuyo. Dejarlo bien abierto .

Stiles traga, su boca se seca. Él asiente con la cabeza a su mesita de noche. —Cajón de arriba.

Derek toma el lubricante, y se acomoda en la cama entre las rodillas de Stiles. El dril de algodón de sus pantalones vaqueros raspa contra la piel de Stiles, y la polla de Stiles palpita.

—Eso es todo, bebé , —susurra Derek. —Mantente abierto para mí, como un buen chico.— Presiona dos dedos cubiertos de lubricante contra el agujero de Stiles, y Stiles se sacude y se traga un gemido. —Estáss tan apretado. Muy apretado para una pequeña zorra. No dejes que tu papi te escuche, bebé.

Y él empuja sus dedos profundamente dentro.

Stiles gira la cara y la esconde en su almohada y se queja.

Dios. La habitación de su padre está al final del pasillo. Esta es una mala idea. Excepto que Stiles es quien lo sugirió. ¿Qué carajo está mal con él? Pensar en cómo su padre podría escucharlos -podría atraparlos- no debería estar tan caliente. Pero él fue quien lo trajo a la planta baja, y de repente se le ocurre que Derek le está quitando el control, no al revés.

—Eso es correcto, —dice Derek. —Eres mi bebé, pero yo no soy el padre en el que estás pensando ahora, ¿verdad?

Stiles gime en su almohada de nuevo.

—¿Me pregunto qué diría tu padre?— Derek hace tijera con los dedos, y luego libera su mano. —¿Qué diría si pudiera ver qué puta hambrienta de pollas es su hijito?

Stiles gime de nuevo cuando siente la presión caliente de la polla de Derek contra su agujero, y luego una de las manos de Derek está en su cadera, tirando de él hacia atrás, y Stiles se va tan jodidamente dispuesto. Extiende sus piernas mientras Derek empuja dentro de él, gira sus caderas, trata de poner sus rodillas debajo de él para que pueda llevar a Derek más profundo.

Aunque eso no es lo que Derek quiere.

—No, cariño, —susurra, y luego su cuerpo cubre el de Stiles. Stiles puede sentir el rasguño de su cremallera contra su culo, los botones de su camisa presionando contra su espalda, la costura exterior de sus jeans cavando en su muslo interno, pero más que nada puede sentir la polla de Derek presionándose dentro de él, forzando el espacio para abrirse dentro de él. —Quédate quieto para mí.

Derek mantiene una mano en su cadera, los dedos cavando adentro. Pone su otra mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles. Lo gira para que pueda morder su oreja y susurrarle cosas inmundas.

—Estás tan apretado. Tan apretado para mi ¿Tu padre sabe lo sucio que eres?

Stiles se muerde el labio para evitar gritar cuando Derek comienza a empujar, golpeando su próstata cada maldita vez. La polla de Stiles está tan dura que duele, pero está atrapada entre su cuerpo y su colchón, y Derek no lo deja moverse para obtener la suficiente fricción.

—¿Lo sabe, bebé?, —Murmura Derek. —¿Él sabe las cosas sucias que piensas en esta cama? ¿Él sabe que jodes tu colchón como un perro? ¿Él sabe que metiste tus dedos dentro de ti?

Stiles se traga un gemido desesperado.

Derek aprieta su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Alguna vez quisiste que él entrara y te viera?

Stiles hace un sonido que espera que sea de negación, pero él no sabe. Tal vez él pensó en cosas así. Tal vez tuvo un sueño una vez. Tal vez. Mierda. Él se siente caliente y enfermo y emocionado a la vez, y su cuerpo está demasiado agotado para que su cerebro incluso comience a desenredar todas sus emociones en este momento. El placer aumenta en él, se enrosca más y más, y él no sabe si es a pesar de las cosas que dice Derek o de ellos.

—Stiles, bebé, —pregunta Derek, su voz tan sucia como el pecado. —Cuando mi polla te está llenando, jodiéndote como a ti te gusta, ¿alguna vez te imaginas que es él?

Algo cortocircuita en Stiles entonces. Él se viene, fuerte y rápido, temblando bajo el peso de Derek, sin aliento. Él empuja su cabeza en su almohada, y se queda allí, deshuesado, mientras Derek termina.

Su cuerpo está destrozado. Él sabe que no es posible, pero siente que corre el peligro de flotar desde la cama. Él enrosca sus dedos en su colchón para intentar anclarse.

Su cerebro está...

Lo que sea que esté sintiendo en este momento, su primer instinto es huir de él.

—Hey—. Derek levanta su peso de él. —¿Estás de regreso conmigo?

Stiles levanta su cara de la almohada. Sus mejillas están húmedas.

—Ven aquí, bebé—. Derek vuelve a meterse la polla en los vaqueros, se sube la cremallera y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

Stiles se precipita en su abrazo.

—¿Demasiado raro? —pregunta Derek en voz baja.

—Yo ... no sé—. El cerebro de Stiles todavía no puede entender lo que acaba de pasar.

—Háblame, —murmura Derek.

—Yo ...— Stiles se pasa las manos por la cara. —Amo a mi papá, pero no así.

—Lo sé.

Stiles se muerde el labio. —Entonces, ¿por qué me puso tan caliente?

—Porque las fantasías no son la realidad, —dice Derek. —También me tomó un tiempo descifrarlas, pero puedes hacerte a la fantasía de algo, incluso si en la vida real tus bolas se arrastraran tan alto en tu cuerpo que se necesitaría una cirugía exploratoria para encontrarlas nuevamente.

Stiles no puede evitar su bufido de risa. —Supongo.

—Sin embargo, para el registro. —Derek se inclina y lo besa suavemente. —Cualquier cosa que te haga venirte sin tocar tu pene es algo que tal vez quieras explorar más completamente.

Stiles mira el lugar húmedo en su edredón. —Solo violé al Capitán América.

La sonrisa de Derek lo hace sentir cálido por todas partes. —El Cap ha visto peores cosas, estoy seguro.

—Probablemente.— Stiles se toma un momento para respirar. Él está bien. Él se siente bien. Él se siente bien. Estaba sucio y hacía calor, pero Derek no lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. —Um ... ¿entonces dijiste algo sobre una jaula?

La sonrisa de Derek se ensancha. —Bueno, no la trajé exactamente para cenar con el Sheriff. Ven a verme mañana antes de ir a la escuela. Te lo pondré.

—¿Duele?

—No duele, —dice Derek. —Lo vas a odiar, pero te va a hacer tanto calor.

—Está bien—. Stiles respira profundamente. —Quiero intentarlo.

Derek lo besa de nuevo, gentil y dulce. Luego se inclina hacia atrás y coge la cara de Stiles con sus manos. —Eres increíble, Stiles. Espero que lo sepas.

Stiles se sonroja. No lo hace, no realmente, pero seguro que le gusta la forma en que Derek lo dice.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Stiles está sexualmente frustrado al final del primer período.

—Tio, ¿qué te pasa?, —Pregunta Scott, inclinándose para mirar las notas de historia de Stiles como si la respuesta pudiera encontrarse de alguna manera allí.

No lo está.

La respuesta está en los pantalones de Stiles. Más particularmente, está alrededor de la polla de Stiles. Un trozo de plástico que Derek ajustó sonrientemente en Stiles esta mañana, como el rompecabezas del infierno, y eso lo está volviendo loco. No tiene sentido. Stiles puede pasar horas sin pensar en el sexo, o que su polla le recuerde que está aquí, pero ¿ahora? Ahora mismo es todo en lo que Stiles puede pensar. Su pene no puede ponerse duro debido a la jaula, y se lo toma como un desafío personal o algo así, porque sigue tratando de llenarse, y no puede, y Stiles quiere sumergirse en un baño de hielo o algo así porque esto es ridículo.

Él no quiere la jaula. Se la arrancaría si no se desgarrará las pelotas al intentarlo. La ha llevado por poco más de una hora. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que durará una semana? ¡Lo está volviendo loco! Sigue inquieto e intenta ajustar disimuladamente su entrepierna mientras se sienta, pero, por supuesto, cualquier movimiento lo empeora. Es como una picazón persistente que no puede raspar. Él lo odia, y odia a Derek, y está tan frustrado que legítimamente quiere llorar. O, en su defecto, caer al suelo, gritar y patear hasta que todo se sienta mejor.

Él lo quiere fuera. Él lo quiere fuera. Él lo quiere fuera.

—¿Tio? —Pregunta Scott, su frente se arrugó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, —dice Stiles entre dientes, y saca un lápiz.

Él no está bien.

Jesús, él necesita relajarse. Tal vez debería preguntar si Scott puede robarle algo de ketamina de Deaton, solo para quitarle el dolor. Con un coma que dure toda la semana. Scott probablemente podría hacer eso, ¿verdad? Y Stiles se está arrastrando fuera de su piel, y todo porque su pene no puede ponerse duro en un lugar donde ni siquiera quiere que se ponga duro. ¿Cómo diablos es eso incluso justo?

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Stiles se levanta de su asiento, pasa corriendo junto a un sorprendido Sr. Harris, y sale por la puerta del aula, gritando que va a vomitar.

Se esconde en el baño, revisa los cubículos vacíos antes de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamar a Derek.

—Stiles, —dice Derek, sonando tranquilo e imperturbable, el maldito gilipollas.

—Derek, necesito que me quites esto, —Stiles sisea en su teléfono.

—¿Te está doliendo?— La voz de Derek se agudiza con preocupación.

—¡Sí! —Y luego cede, porque sabe que Derek le recriminará de quei esté mintiendo. —¡No, pero lo odio!

—Espera un segundo. —Hay un silencio al otro lado del teléfono, y cuando Derek vuelve a hablar, su voz hace levemente eco. Stiles se pregunta si también se esconde en el baño, en la comisaría. —Bueno. Toma un respiro, Stiles, y dime cómo te sientes.

—¡Lo odio! —Se siente como un niño pequeño a punto de tener una rabieta.

—No pregunté si lo odiabas. Te pregunté cómo te sientes.

Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza y mete la mano libre por la parte delantera de los pantalones, intentando ajustarse sin éxito. Estúpida jaula de mierda. Jodida y estúpida polla. —Lo odio, —dice nuevamente, forzándose a sí mismo a mantener la calma. Él baja su voz. —Sigo tratando de ponerme duro, y no puedo, y me duele.

—Eso es normal, Stiles, —dice Derek, su voz suave. —Solo tienes que olvidarte de eso, y se detendrá.

—¡No puedo! —Lágrimas tontas le pican en los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué debemos hacer?

—¿Qué?, —Pregunta Stiles a regañadientes.

—Después de la escuela, y después de mi turno, deberíamos ver una película. Acurrucarnos en mi sofá, y pedir algo para llevar, y relajarse.

Eso... eso no se parece en nada a lo que Derek haya sugerido antes, y Stiles no está muy seguro de cómo tomarlo. —¿Quieres abrazarnos? ¿Tú?

Él puede escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Derek cuando responde. —Raro ¿verdad?

Stiles resopla de risa, y algo de la tensión en sus hombros se afloja. Él se endereza un poco. —¿Para ti? Demonios sí.

—Está bien, —dice Derek. —Bien haremos eso, entonces. ¿Puedes quedarte ahí hasta que el colegio termine?

Stiles traga. —Sí, —dice. —Sí, puedo intentarlo.

—Buen chico, Stiles.

Stiles gime mientras las palabras hacen que su polla se mueva.

 

La noche de película con Derek es jodidamente doméstica. Se acurrucan juntos bajo un edredón, y miran Los Vengadores. Stiles todavía se siente nervioso, pero Derek sostiene su mano y, a veces, pasa una mano por su antebrazo, y esos toques suaves y ligeros son extrañamente reconfortantes y, por suerte, nada sexuales. Bueno, solo estar en la misma habitación que Derek Hale es automáticamente al menos un ochenta por ciento sexual, pero Stiles ha estado lidiando con esa incomodidad desde el día en que conoció al nuevo agente de su padre, por lo que ahora puede lidiar con eso.

A mitad de la película, Derek presiona algo en la palma de la mano de Stiles, y Stiles mira hacia abajo medio esperando que sea una especie de nuevo y extraño juguete sexual . Espera que no lo sea, porque la forma incorrecta es insertarlo en cualquiera de sus orificios. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que es: un cubo antiestres.

Hace clic, presiona y lo gira durante toda la película, y apenas nota su pene.

 

Para el tercer día, Stiles cree que tiene las cosas casi bajo control. Su frustración ha disminuido desde un hervor furibundo hasta una suave cocción a fuego lento, y no ha golpeado ninguna pared como lo hizo ayer. ¡Progreso! Además, su cuerpo finalmente recibió el mensaje de que no tiene sentido tratar de endurecerse, por lo que incluso cuando un flujo de excitación lo inunda -tiene dieciocho años, sucede al menos cada hora, y no siempre por alguna razón en particular- su cuerpo de alguna manera lo vuelve hacia dentro, en lugar de que la sensación viaje directamente a su pene. Es como si la jaula haya vuelto a cablear su hardware o algo así. Y Stiles se siente muy bien consigo mismo -es como un gurú de la energía sexual de la mente sobre la materia o algo por el estilo, y probablemente podría comenzar un movimiento religioso sobre ser uno con el universo en este momento, cuando Derek se jode por completo. invitándolo al loft.

Stiles está esperando una película.

Pero esto no es una película.

Derek le está sonriendo, y cuando camina hacia él se mueve como un gran gato. —¿Quieres que te diga lo que estamos haciendo esta noche, bebé?

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles, su boca repentinamente seca.

Derek lo acerca, y lame la garganta de Stiles. —Voy a joderte. Poner mi polla dentro de tu culo caliente y apretado, y recordarte cómo tomarla. ¿Y tú bebe?

—¿Qué? —Stiles respira, su corazón acelerando.

La sonrisa de Derek es malvada. —No te vas a venir. Ni siquiera te vas a poner duro. La vas a tomar, como mi buen chico.

Suena como el infierno, pero de alguna manera ni siquiera se le ocurre a Stiles negarse.

 

Uh. Uh. Uh.

El ruido sale de Stiles con cada una de las embestidas de Derek, parte placer, parte angustia, y en parte una necesidad desesperada de vocalizar que algo le está sucediendo a su cuerpo, incluso si no puede articular qué. Stiles está de espaldas, sus piernas temblorosas rodean las caderas de Derek, y Derek es una presencia amenazante sobre él, a su alrededor, en él. La visión de Stiles está nublada por las lágrimas mientras se balancea de un lado a otro. Se siente bien, pero no lo suficientemente bueno, y todo lo que tiene que retener son los ruidos que está haciendo.

Uh. Uh. Uh.

—Buen chico, —le dice Derek, con voz tensa. —Ese es mi buen chico. Tomándolo tan bien, cariño. Se siente bien, ¿verdad, incluso si no puedes ponerte duro?

Stiles gime en respuesta. No es suficiente. Él no sabe si quiere más, o quiere que se detenga. Él solo sabe que quiere algo para dar, pero Derek no lo permitirá.

Derek no lo permitirá.

Esa repentina realización cambia algo dentro de él, sólo así

Tiene cinco años, y Babcia lo ha arrastrado a la iglesia.

—Ofrecemos nuestro sufrimiento, —dice ella. Y Dios, Stiles se irá al infierno más tarde, pero así es como se siente. Siente trascendencia, como el éxtasis de los mártires. Stiles se entrega a la voluntad de otro. Él deja de luchar para controlar su cuerpo. Él deja de luchar en absoluto. Él le ofrece todo a Derek, todo lo que quiere a partir de este momento, y todo lo que es en este momento, y todas sus frustraciones se desvanecen en un suspiro. Él inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para un beso cuando Derek se inclina, y luego flota, su cuerpo ondula mientras Derek lo folla. Se siente cálido y seguro, hundido profundamente en el momento pero también de alguna manera un abandonado. Él no siente ninguna necesidad de venirse. Su polla no está forzando en la jaula. Él está aquí, y está a salvo, y él es cálido, y Derek es todo su universo.

Él se siente bien.

Tan bueno.

Está flotando, y luego está a la deriva, y entonces ¿se acabó? Porque Derek lo está limpiando, y lo está envolviendo en el edredón, y diciéndole una y otra vez lo bueno que es, lo especial, lo afortunado que lo hace sentir.

Las palabras estallan como chispas dentro de él, y él sonríe mientras se duerme.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes?, —Pregunta Derek, horas después, Stiles tira de su ropa interior.

—¿UM… bien?

Derek lo sujeta con su mirada. —¿Stiles?

—¿Todavía un poco flotando? —Se muerde el labio inferior por un momento. —Eso fue subespacio, ¿verdad?

—Cierto.

—Ah, vale. Porque el único momento en que me sucedió algo así antes fue cuando accidentalmente tomé demasiados medicamentos para el resfriado y estuve en el subespacio durante toda una tarde. —Se mete los vaqueros y hace una pausa con ellos en la mitad de sus piernas. Debajo de su ropa interior, su polla tiene una forma extraña debido a la jaula. —¿Es raro que se haya sentido bien aunque no me haya venido?

La boca de Derek se tuerce. —Ese era el punto.

—¡Bien! —Stiles se sonroja. —¿Pero me quitarás la jaula al final de la semana como dijiste? Porque realmente todavía quiero venirse y esas cosas

—Cuatro días más, —le promete Derek. —A menos que necesites una palabra segura.

—No, um… —Stiles se encoge de hombros, y le lanza una sonrisa. —¿Es extraño que me guste no poder ponerme duro? ¿Casi tanto como lo odio?

Derek se ríe, el sonido bajo y suave. —Eso también es un punto clave.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles. —Sí, puedo hacerlo cuatro días más.

 

El equilibrio de Stiles no dura.

En el tercer día Stiles se rompe, llama a Derek en el trabajo y le exige que regrese al loft para liberarlo, antes de que empiece a destrozar el lugar.

Vale la pena la azotaina que recibe, por lanzar una rabieta en lugar de una frase segura. Y vale la pena el alucinante orgasmo que tiene en el momento en que Derek le quita la jaula y chupa la polla de Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14

Después del incidente con la jaula para el pene, Derek se lo lleva con una sonrisa y no lo menciona de nuevo. Y Stiles no está seguro de cómo se siente al respecto. Claro, lo quería, de ahí su rabieta, pero también, se sentía extrañamente bien tener algo para luchar. Y sí, sabe lo tonto que suena, y cómo no tiene sentido, pero extraña la frustración tanto como echa de menos caer en el subespacio cuando Derek lo folla cuando lo usa, y es extraño.

Él trata de explicar todo esto una tarde en Derek, cuando su padre está en un turno de tarde y Stiles solo está permitido en la casa de Derek con la condición de que haga su tarea. Pero descubrir algo sobre sí mismo parece un poco más importante que los temas en As I Lay Dying, ¿verdad? Su padre probablemente no esté de acuerdo con eso, y tampoco lo hará su profesor de inglés.

Aún así, Stiles lo dice todo mientras se sienta en la encimera de la cocina de Derek con sus libros abiertos frente a él.

―Hmm, ―dice Derek. Él está haciendo tortillas. Son como su especialidad. ―No hay nada de malo en ser un mocoso. Y no hay nada de malo en disfrutarlo.

―¿Pero no lo hice? ―Stiles se quitó la pluma de la boca. ―Bueno, de alguna manera lo hice, pero en cierto modo no lo hice, y no sé cuál era.

Derek coloca la tortilla en un plato y la deja sobre el mostrador para Stiles. ―Puede ser ambos. Cuando quieras probar la jaula de nuevo, podemos hacer eso.

―¿Tal vez no por toda una semana esta vez?

La boca de Derek se tuerce. ―¿Tal vez dos semanas?

Stiles resopla. ―¡Como el infierno!

Derek se ríe de eso. ―Come tu cena, Stiles, y termina tu tarea, y luego veremos una película, ¿de acuerdo?

―Suena como un plan.

Stiles no miente: está esperando una película de Marvel o algo así, porque esta tarde definitivamente se ha sentido como si estuvieran pasando el rato, y Derek no lo ha llamado su bebé o su niño bueno en toda la tarde, y por lo general eso es lo que dice que le dirá a Stiles que van a estar haciendo algo caliente, increíble y sucio que va a impresionar a Stiles.

La película no es Marvel.

Es porno

―¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?, ―Pregunta Derek.

Stiles asiente, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. ―Sí.

Resulta que mirar porno con Derek es realmente extraño. Porque, por lo general, cuando Stiles mira porno es con la puerta de su dormitorio cerrada y su polla en la mano. Nunca lo ha visto con otra persona, y Derek lo ve como si estuviera viendo el maldito golf o algo así, como si estuviera considerando todos los ángulos y las jugadas de una manera levemente interesada. Stiles le echó un vistazo y no cree que esté duro. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?

Llevan casi diez minutos de la película, un tipo está siendo dilatado con la lengua en una mesa de billar, antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta exactamente de qué se trata. A Derek le importa una mierda lo que está sucediendo en la pantalla, pero sigue mirando furtivamente a Stiles cuando Stiles se retuerce junto a él en el sofá y sigue reajustando su posición para ocultar lo excitado que se está poniendo.

―¿Estás bien, bebé? ―Derek le pregunta con una sonrisa malvada.

Stiles lo mira y presiona su mano contra su dolorida polla.

―No tocar, ―dice Derek, voz tan baja como un gruñido. ―Eso es mío.

La polla de Stiles salta ante eso y él retira su mano.

Derek cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, luciendo relajado como el infierno, y mira la pantalla de nuevo.

Stiles cambia su peso y se retuerce nuevamente mientras el hombre en la pantalla es comido, y trata de no pensar en lo increíble que se siente cuando Derek le hace eso. Stiles despliega sus manos en el sofá, pero cuanto más piensa en no tocarse, más difícil se vuelve.

Esto.

Esto es lo que le gusta a Derek. Todo lo que hace está diseñado para hacer que Stiles se desintegre, y joder, él es bueno en eso. Nivel experto.

Stiles fija su mirada en la esquina inferior del televisor e intenta no ver, pero aún puede oír. Los sonidos resbaladizos y húmedos de una lengua en el culo de un tipo, y los agudos gemidos que el tipo está haciendo.

Stiles clava sus dedos en el sofá e intenta regular su respiración. Su pene está dolorido ahora, empujando fuerte contra su ropa interior, y él necesita a Derek para tocarlo. Necesita a Derek para sacarlo porque no puede hacerlo él mismo.

―Te ves un poco sonrojado, ―dice Derek suavemente.

Stiles gira sus ojos. ―¿Cuál fue el punto de guardar la jaula si aún no puedo tocar mi polla?

―Te lo dije, bebé, ―dice Derek. ―Tu polla es mía ahora, y jugaré con ella cuando esté bien y listo.

Bebé. Ahí está.

Y Stiles sabe que podría poner fin a esto en cualquier momento. Podría decirle a Derek que quiere detenerse. Él podría irse y volver a casa. Pero él no lo hará. No lo hará, porque por mucho que odie esto, lo ama más. Él ama que Derek pueda irritarlo así. Le encanta que venga la promesa tácita de que Derek lo arruinará al final.

Se retuerce de nuevo, y los ojos de Derek se entrecerran como los de un depredador.

En la pantalla, el tipo que está siendo comido, ahora está llorando, y Stiles quiere ser el que hace esos ruidos.

―Quiero que me hagas eso, ―dice Stiles. ―Quiero que me lamas. Quiero que me folles ¡’Por favor, Der!

Derek no se mueve.

Stiles se queda sin aliento. Él desliza su lengua sobre su labio inferior. ―Quiero que me toques la polla. Quiero que hagas lo que quieras con ella. ―Ha estado viendo videos en línea con sonido, porque sabe que Derek quiere hacer eso. Y a esos tipos en línea parecía gustarles, ¿verdad? ―¡Lo que quieras hacer!

―Sabes lo que quiero hacer con tu pene, cariño, ―dice Derek en voz baja.

―Sí. ―Stiles extiende su barbilla. ―¡Sí, puedes hacerlo!

Por un momento, hay silencio aparte del chico en la pantalla.

―No esta noche, cariño, ―dice finalmente Derek. ―Quiero que pienses sobre eso, y no solo estar de acuerdo cuando estés encendido. Quiero que sea algo en lo que pienses y te haga sentir caliente, no solo algo en lo que estarás de acuerdo porque quieres venirte. ¿Ves la diferencia?

Stiles inhala y su excitación se desvanece un poco. ―Sí.

―Pero te hare una mamada esta noche, ―dice Derek, estirándose para agarrar la polla de Stiles a través de sus jeans. ―Y haré que te vengas tan duro que gritarás mi nombre. ¿Acuerdo?

―¡De acuerdo!

***

Stiles se despierta a la mañana siguiente relajado y sonriendo. Se arrastra fuera de la cama, se despierta por completo en la ducha y luego baja las escaleras para desayunar. Su padre ya está despierto, comiendo tostadas y mermelada de frambuesa para el desayuno.

―¿Nos hemos quedado sin huevos?, ―Pregunta Stiles, haciendo un gesto hacia su plato.

―No, ―dice su padre. ―Solo quería algo diferente.

Y bueno, ¿no es solo una filosofía de vida que Stiles puede respaldar? Si la mermelada de frambuesa en una tostada pudiera ser comparada de alguna manera con alguien empujando una varilla de metal en su pene. Sin embargo, Stiles está bastante seguro de que la analogía es sólida.

Anoche, después de que Derek lo dejó en su casa, le dijo a Stiles que pensara seriamente en una sonda y, para ser sincero, si es algo que quiere probar o no. Entonces Stiles está pensando en eso.

Derek dice que no duele. Stiles no está seguro de poder creer eso, pero Derek aún no le ha mentido. Y lo cierto es que Stiles siempre ha sido curioso, hasta cierto punto temerario. Montó en su primera montaña rusa en el momento en que era lo suficientemente alto, a pesar de que estaba en su mayoría aterrorizado. Porque su curiosidad ganó. Y Stiles está bastante seguro de que esta vez también va a ganar.

Él sabe que si le dice a Derek que no quiere hacerlo, que Derek lo aceptará. También sabe que si le dice a Derek que no quiere hacerlo, Stiles se preguntará y se obsesionará con eso para siempre.

―¿Terminaste tus deberes anoche?, ―Pregunta papá, haciendo un crujido con la tostada.

―Sí, ―dice Stiles.

―Porque si tus notas comienzan a deslizarse...

―¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ―Stiles se agita en la nevera, buscando el zumo de naranja. ―Si mis calificaciones comienzan a disminuir, no me dejarás pasar tiempo con Derek después de la escuela.

Es lindo que su padre piense que puede evitar que se vean.

―Eso es correcto, ―dice papá. ―Pondré a Derek en turnos consecutivos, así que estará tan agotado que todo lo que querrá hacer es dormir.

Huh. Quizás él realmente podría evitar que se vean.

―No va a suceder, ―promete Stiles, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo. ―Tengo buenas calificaciones, papá.

―Me alegra oír eso.― Papá mira el reloj en la pared. ―Pero si no sales de esta casa en diez minutos, llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Stiles resopla en su jugo y lo toma de un trago.

***

Derek está en turnos de tarde durante los próximos tres días, por lo que Stiles se pierde en una espiral de investigación. Derek tiene un raro fin de semana libre después de sus turnos de tarde, y Stiles tiene toda su tarea fuera del camino el sábado por la tarde. Le envía un mensaje a Derek y aparece en su loft a media tarde. Iba a detenerse y tomar una pizza en el camino, pero resultó estar demasiado nervioso incluso para pensar en comer.

―Hey, ―dice Derek, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclina para rozar la boca de Stiles con un suave beso y luego asiente hacia la mochila colgada de su hombro. ―¿Te vas a quedar a pasar la noche?

―Ese es el plan, ―dice Stiles. ―Y, um...

Derek levanta sus cejas.

―Y lo he decidido, ―dice Stiles. ―Quiero hacerlo. Quiero intentar la sonda. Estoy listo.

Derek se queda en silencio por un momento, mirando a los ojos de Stiles como si estuviera buscando una mentira. Él no encuentra una, porque Stiles está absolutamente seguro de esto.

―De acuerdo, ―dice finalmente Derek. ―Entra, bebé, y muéstrame lo bueno que puedes ser.

Stiles se estremece, su polla se endurece, y lo sigue adentro.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles no cree que estuviera tan nervioso desde que perdió su virginidad con Derek. Se ducha, porque le gusta la ducha de Derek, y porque cree que el vapor lo hará relajarse por lo menos un poco, y cuando vuelve al dormitorio, con una toalla alrededor de las caderas, hay un bulto en la cama. Derek lo desenrolla para revelar tres sondas plateadas de diámetro creciente.

El estómago de Stiles se desploma, y tiene que obligarse a respirar.

―No tenemos que hacerlo, ―dice Derek de inmediato.

Stiles mira las sondas y trata de no pensar en brochetas. ―Quiero.

―¿Quieres pensar en esto un poco más?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. ―No.

Él quiere esto, lo hace. Él mira las sondas. Él quiere saber cómo se sienten dentro de él. Quiere acostarse allí, abierto y completamente sumiso, mientras Derek le folla la polla con una sonda, abriéndole más, invadiendo su cuerpo más profundamente de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. No será como azotar, ni siquiera como follar. Él no podrá volver su rostro y esconderse. Con la sonda, estará a merced de su propia cercanía con Derek. Esto será como el momento en que Derek le puso la barra separadora y luego solo lo miró. Tendrá que dejar que Derek lo vea. Y tal vez eso es lo que más lo asusta. No para minimizar el absoluto terror de tener una varilla de metal metida en su polla, por supuesto.

Stiles se sienta en la cama mientras Derek saca más cosas. Lubricante. Una botella de alcohol. Una jeringa de plástico.

―¿Qué hago? ―Pregunta Stiles, nerviosos.

―Acuéstate en la cama. Diagonalmente. Quiero la esquina de la cama entre tus piernas y tus piernas colgando de la cama. Hoy vamos a usar la más pequeña.

Es más fácil, una vez que Derek le cuenta cómo lo quiere, y Stiles se pone en posición, respirando con dificultad.

―Eres tan ardiente, bebé, ―dice Derek, con los ojos entornados. ―Tan jodidamente caliente. ―Cogió la jeringa y el lubricante. ―Sabes, ―dijo, ―hay sonidos directos y curvos. ―Estamos usando los rectos, porque no puedo usar los curvos si estás duro. Y sé que esto te pondrá muy duro, Stiles.

Stiles traga, su garganta chasquea.

Derek llena la jeringa con lubricante.

Jesús. Él va a disparar eso por mi polla. ¡Y esa ni siquiera es la peor parte!

Toma aire y se recuerda a sí mismo que Derek prometió que esto no iba a doler.

Derek se sienta en el borde de la cama, con la jeringa en una mano. Frota círculos en el estómago de Stiles con la otra, y Stiles se pregunta si Derek sabe cuán asustado está y cuánta confianza le está poniendo a Derek aquí. Y luego se reprendió a sí mismo por ser un idiota. Por supuesto, Derek lo sabe.

Derek siempre sabe.

Derek toma suavemente la polla de Stiles en su mano. Él empuja su pulgar alrededor de la cabeza, el toque más suave que sexual. Luego aprieta un poco, forzando la abertura, y Stiles intenta no masturbarse contra la cama.

―Voy a poner un poco de lubricante, ―dice Derek en voz baja. Y antes de que Stiles siquiera pueda pensar si protestar o no, la punta de la jeringa está en su ranura. Es una sensación extraña cuando el lubricante se dispara y su vejiga palpita.

Mierda.

Hay una ligera quemadura en la punta de su pene cuando Derek retira la jeringa, y Stiles se mueve incómodo.

―¿Bien?, ―Pregunta Derek, frotando suavemente los costados de su polla. Stiles siente que está a punto de disparar el lubricante, pero cuanto más se frota Derek, más se desvanece el sentimiento.

―Es extraño, ―decide finalmente Stiles.

―Puede sentir un poco de dolor por la solución alcalina en el lubricante. Es normal. Desaparecerá en un segundo. ―Sigue acariciando. ―Comenzaremos con la sonda pequeña y trabajaremos hacia arriba. Cuando estés listo.

―Estoy listo, ―dice Stiles, esperando que el temblor en su voz no invalide eso. Él se retuerce, tratando involuntariamente de que Derek lo bombee más fuerte, toque sus bolas.

Derek se inclina y lo besa, y Stiles suelta esa necesidad y se hunde en el beso.

Derek recoge la sonda y la limpia con alcohol. Se pone de pie y se coloca entre las piernas de Stiles. Stiles mira la larga y delgada pieza de metal con preocupación, una parte de él aún incapaz de creer que haya aceptado dejar que Derek la ponga dentro de él. Esa parte de él está asustada, pero una parte creciente de él está perfectamente relajada. Está un poco flácido y escurridizo, como lo hizo esa vez, descubrió el subespacio.

Derek aprieta su ranura otra vez. ―Respiraciones profundas, ―dice. ―No te lastimaré.

―Lo sé.

Stiles espera que la sonda sea fría, pero se siente cálida cuando Derek la desliza en la cabeza de su polla. Stiles inhala lentamente, y la sonda desciende media pulgada. Derek no empuja, simplemente deja que la sonda caiga, pulgada por pulgada, y Stiles no puede dejar de mirar el lugar donde el metal entra en su polla. Hay una sensación de plenitud, casi dolor, como si tuviera que orinar. Y luego la sonda cae otra media pulgada, y solo hay calor, olas de calor, pasando de su vejiga a través de su pene, y tiene miedo de estar orinando.

Él aprieta su mandíbula y extiende más sus piernas.

―Der, ―susurra, mientras Derek frota los lados de su eje otra vez y hace que la polla de Stiles se llene. Es una sensación tan extraña, ponerse duro alrededor del metal. Él arquea su espalda. ―Oh, mierda. ―Puede sentir la sonda en toda la parte inferior de su polla. Puede sentir la ligera resistencia cuando Derek trató de navegar por la curva allí.

―¿Sí?, ―Pregunta Derek.

―Se siente raro. Bueno. ¡Oh, mierda! ―Derek pasa la sonda por la curva, y entonces, ¿es eso lo que está en la vejiga de Stiles? Se siente así. Hay una presión enorme, como si tuviera que orinar tan jodidamente malo, pero también como si se estuviera por venir. Y él no quiere moverse demasiado, porque toda esa jodida cosa está dentro de él, pero también quiere empujar sus caderas, quiere retorcerse, quiere hacer que algo suceda.

―Derek... ―Stiles agarra el edredón.

―Mierda, Stiles. ―El susurro de Derek está conmocionado, reverente.

La mano de Stiles se aprieta y se afloja, los músculos de su estómago tiemblan. ―¡No sé qué hacer, Der!

―¿Quieres que la saque?

―N-no. ¡No lo sé! ¿Qué pasa si me orino?

―¿Se siente bien?

―¡No lo sé! ¡Sí! Dios, Derek, es tan bueno. Déjame venirme. ¿Por favor? Necesito venirme. Derek, lo necesito.

―No puedes, ―dice Derek en voz baja. ―No mientras esté en ti.

―¡Entonces sácala! ―¿Por qué demonios no puede hacer que Derek entienda que él necesita... necesita... él no sabe qué coño necesita, pero la presión lo está volviendo loco.

Derek sonríe. Él comienza a sacar la sonda, y Stiles suelta un grito suave. Todo su cuerpo se estremece e intenta juntar las piernas. Es como tener un orgasmo, pero mucho más lento. Joder, es dolorosamente lento, cuando lo que su cuerpo está gritando es una liberación rápida y dura.

Pero una vez que salga, sí, una vez que salga la maldita cosa, él se vendrá y se sentirá tan bien.

Excepto que la sonda deja de moverse. Luego cae de nuevo.

Stiles mira a Derek, incapaz de entender lo que acaba de pasar.

―Oops, ―dice Derek, pero no suena arrepentido en absoluto.

―¡Idiota!, ―Exclama Stiles, su ardor de justa ira se pierde en otra ola de cálida necesidad.

Derek vuelve a sacar la sonda y Stiles trabaja en la respiración. Dios, ya casi está afuera; Stiles puede sentirlo en la punta de su pene, justo debajo de la cabeza, enviando pequeñas ondas de choque a través de esa área sensible. Y de repente, Stiles se pone tenso, intenta agarrarse a él, porque está absolutamente seguro de que si Derek lo saca, comenzará a orinar. ―¡No!

Derek hace una pausa.

―Déjalo dentro… Déjalo dentro

Dios maldita sea. Lo necesita para evitar que se orine, y lo necesita porque, si lo saca, ese flujo constante de placer retrocederá. Él es un desastre ya; necesidades conflictivas tirando de él, y no hay nada que él pueda hacer. Nada más que ceder el control de todo esto, de todo él, a Derek.

La sonda desciende de nuevo, y Stiles gime y menea sus caderas, rogando en silencio a Derek a que continúe.

Derek levanta la sonda una pulgada, luego la deja caer.

Los ojos de Stiles retroceden. A él no le importa cómo se ve; extiende las piernas, arquea la espalda y abre la boca. De nuevo, la elevación y la caída, el calor profundo, el placer abrumador.

Derek pasa las puntas de sus dedos en círculos alrededor del ombligo de Stiles, su toque tan ligero que los músculos se agitan. Luego presiona ligeramente la vejiga de Stiles, y Stiles suelta un medio gemido, medio lloriqueo. Derek presiona más fuerte. Stiles jadea y aprieta los ojos.

Derek agarra la polla de Stiles nuevamente, excepto que esta vez coloca su muñeca y parte de su antebrazo sobre la vejiga de Stiles y mantiene un peso constante allí. Se siente como si la sonda metálica lo estuviera estirando aún más, forzando a que todo vuelva a bajar. Stiles deja escapar un zumbido bajo y continuo cuando Derek deja que la gravedad la empuje hacia él una vez más. Golpea ese lugar de nuevo, y Stiles suspira, dejando que el placer lo invada en vez de enredarse en él.

Stiles se mueve, los músculos del estómago se mueven con el movimiento de la sonda. Derek la levanta y la deja caer una y otra vez, el movimiento repetitivo de alguna manera calmante. Está bien. No duele, y está a salvo, y Derek está haciendo esto por él, para que se sienta bien.

La mano de Derek está sobre él. Derek le está haciendo sentir todas estas sensaciones. Derek tiene el control de todo lo que siente. Derek tiene mucho poder. Pero tal vez Stiles tiene más.

Porque él puede hacer que Derek quiera hacerle estas cosas. Puede hacer que el susurro de Derek suene como adoración. Él puede hacer que Derek necesite tanto como lo que Stiles necesita.

Él piensa que Derek le dice algo, pero a él no le importa qué. Él gime profundamente cuando Derek lo folla con la sonda, ojos cerrados, pensamientos desenfocados. Entonces Derek saca la sonda y hay un destello blanco, una sensación, y Stiles apenas tiene tiempo de entrar en pánico sabiendo que va a perder el control de su vejiga antes de que los dedos de Derek se agarren a la base de su pene, estabilizándolo primero, y luego bombeando rápidamente, dos veces. Stiles lanza un pequeño grito y trata de agarrar la muñeca de Derek, porque los cables de su cuerpo todavía están cruzados, y no tiene idea de si va a orinar primero o si va a correrse primero.

Pero Derek no se detiene, y cuerdas semen de Stiles repentinamente llenan su puño. Stiles se queda flácido, dejando que el orgasmo suceda, demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Él jadea un poco a medida que avanza; no tenía idea de que su cuerpo podría producir tanto semen. Además, Derek lo está ordeñando suavemente, forzando el lubricante de su pene. Stiles se estremece, con la garganta apretada, los ojos cerrados. Levanta sus piernas otra vez y las envuelve alrededor de Derek, que se acerca un paso más a él. Derek se limpia la mano con un paño, luego toca Stiles, toques simples y suaves por todo su cuerpo, hasta que Stiles se calma y puede respirar nuevamente.

Toma mucho tiempo antes de que sus piernas dejen de temblar y Derek lo ayuda a entrar al baño.

Después de eso, Stiles se echó a la cama de Derek y dormitó, cálido y relajado, con los brazos de Derek a su alrededor.

Solo se despierta cuando Derek le trae la cena.


End file.
